Tale Of Two Worlds
by SeptemberEnds911
Summary: A war is about to be waged between Heaven and Hell and Earth is in the middle. Only one person can choose the outcome of the war. To be an Angel or a Hellion. This choice determins the victor of an eternal war.
1. Chapter 1

**(READ!) Author's Note**:

So, I'm going to explain this later on in the story but I feel the need to mention this beforehand, so I don't offend anyone unintentionally. In this there is no "God" and there is no "Devil," and basically take the mentions of either one of them as symbolism. I know very little about religion (there's so much to learn) but I like to create caricatures of religion and throw my own twist on it. If it's insulting to anyone, I guess I'm sorry, but it's fanfiction and my writing, and if you can look past my bullshit, please continue on. Thank you.

Warnings (for whole story): Violence, Language, Themes, Adult Situations, Sex later on

Disclaimer (I never remember to do these): I own the poetry and plot, the characters all belong to Cassandra Clare.

_**World lost in flesh and blood**_

_**It'll end in either fire or ice**_

_**I'll melt your hears**_

_**Time has come to sacrifice**_

_**Broken blood and bone**_

_**Comes down to a choice**_

_**And break your heart**_

_**Who will raise their voice**_

_**Water, wind, ashes and blood**_

_**Loved the earth, devour desire**_

_**Trust in your heart**_

_**Watch life consumed in fire**_

_**Full of broken bone and sorrow**_

_**Ride the ride, feed the ice**_

_**Do you know your heart**_

_**It's time to choose and sacrifice**_

_**-We're all of Flesh and Blood**_

_**September Ends**_

_Screams shattered into the midnight sky, painted red with blood-smog. Mother's ran with children secured tightly with their hands. Tears fell down the faces of the innocent as men lay dying, more crying, pleading for the world to end it all. They all ran, some hid, from an invisible god that struck fury down upon them with an unholy hand. There was nowhere to go, nowhere to hide, but they pleas came loud and pitiful to deaf ears._

_Fires erupted through buildings, setting the city on fire. Paved roads with scars etched cynically into their skin lay covered in debris of fallen buildings, apartments, homes. Everywhere there was falling, blood splatting against pavement and skin._

_A man haloed in shining white dissented from the bleeding skies above, eyes malicious and flaming red. Wings punctured from his back, white and immaculate as he soared down to earth._

_Up rose another figure, crawling his way from Earth's crater, hands running blood, eyes shining like the golden rays of sun. Lifting from the earth he stood, great leather wings standing proudly behind him. Although torn and ragged they brought him to the skies to face a battle of ages._

_The Earth's water boiled, fires grew, and the smell of burning flesh filled the air as the night grew bright with blood of the fallen and the victor rose above the rest. Blood gurgled from the throats of the people below, trapped in heaven's war._

_Faces flashed, familiar and achingly painful as each one was condemned to be one of the chosen sacrifices. Even the faces of those unknown and yet seen before were flashing before his eyes, chocking his voice and burning his eyes._

_They were burning, burning. He was suffocating, suffocating._

_Burning, burning, burning,_

_Chocking, choking, chocking._

_Burning, burning._

_Suffocating, suffocating._

_Burning._

_Chocking._

_Dying._

Blue eyes shot open, searching frantically in the dark, hands grasping the sheets soaked in sweat, trying to crawl back into reality. Alec sat up, hands running through his tangled mess of black hair, glancing at the clock on his nightstand. The numbers glowed red, signaling that it was only one in the morning. He let out a deep exhale, falling back against the bed, eyes trained on his ceiling as if somehow it would lull him back to sleep.

/page break/

Alec woke up with a start, for the second time that night, to a banging on his door and his adoptive brother's voice yelling at him to, "Wake your ass up, unless you want to be late for class," which followed with his bedroom door being slammed open unceremoniously.

He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, only vaguely aware that he had fifteen minutes before he had to be walking out the front door.

Jace stood in the plain room, looking Alec up and down as he stiffly made his way out of his bed, t-shirt hanging loosely off his shoulders, "You look like hell," he said when he noticed the dark purple ring's surrounding his brother's eyes and the sickly pale hue of his skin.

"Fuck off," Alec mumbled, blindly putting on a pair of black jeans.

"Don't get all pissed with me, you're lucky I woke up in time to realize that you weren't up before me."

Alec sighed and zipped up his hoodie, "I'm sorry, I'm just really tired."

Jace smirked, "Finally decided to take advantage of college life and party it out?"

"Haha," he muttered dryly, pushing past Jace so he could get to the kitchen, where he could smell coffee, "Unlike you, I actually care about my classes; I don't have time to 'party it out' as you so eloquently put it."

Alec poured his coffee into a mug so he could stay awake for his first two classes, afterwards he could stop at the coffee shop and get another cup so he could survive his last class of the day.

"Do you know you're really bitchy when you're sleep deprived?"

Alec ignored Jace and grabbed his bag, "Let's just get going before we're both late."

/page break/

Alec took his seat in the middle row, closest to the wall, he made it earlier than he had expected and people were just filing into the rest of the seats. In the corner of his eye he watched as each person walked through the double doors. He saw the usual people that always came to class, but as the last group of students walked into the room a new arrival walked, more like strutted, behind them.

He didn't look familiar, Alec certainty had never seen him before, and he was sure he would have remembered someone who stood out so much. The new student, Alec assumed he was new, was like a walking rainbow, with his bright skinny jeans, V-neck shirt, boots, and glitter make-up that surrounded his eyes that gleamed gold and green, like a cat's. His features revealed that he had Asian blood.

The boy looked up and seemed to immediately catch Alec's eyes. Alec face flamed as he turned away, cursing himself for being caught staring. He smirked and took a seat two rows behind Alec who was now training his eyes determinedly at the board, grateful that the professor began the lesson.

/page break/

During class Alec had never felt so hyper-aware. He felt eyes watching his every move during the entire lesson and it made him uncomfortable and he didn't dare look to see who was staring at him. He had a pretty good idea who it was to begin with, but it didn't make any sense to him, so he tried to continue with concentrating on his note taking.

It wasn't much use, at the end of class he felt like he might as have slept through the entire thing.

He stood up quickly, taking a nervous drink of his coffee; it was still warm, he was thankful for that at least and hurriedly made his exit, successfully avoiding the eyes that had freaked him out before.

His second class was in another lecture hall, so it was close by and once again he found himself as one of the first people to walk into the room. This time though the boy from before was sitting down, two rows back from where Alec normally took his seat, in the middle, closest to the wall. His breath caught in his throat for a moment and he had to take a deep breath before he continued to his regular seat. Once again Alec shifted his gaze anywhere but where the boy was sitting, although, once again, he felt the steady gaze following him as he took his seat.

Another drink of coffee, larger than the last as Alec felt the repercussions of another fitful night's sleep.

He found it even harder to concentrate than before. He was still on high-alert, even though he reassured himself multiple times that it was his overactive imagination and that he was just exhausted from lack of actual sleep.

Alec must have dozed off at some point because he instinctively flinched awake at the end of class. He sighed, and looked around the room in a light daze. Everyone was walking out, and even though he didn't mean to, Alec noticed that the boy that had been creeping him out wasn't to be seen. Another glance to the doors and he saw Jace standing outside, waiting for him to hurry so they could go and get something for lunch, as they did every day.

/page break/

"Hey, earth to Alec," Jace snapped his fingers in front of Alec's face, giving him a look Alec couldn't quite place at the moment when he jumped.

"Dude, you keep spacing out on me."

"Oh, sorry, I just- I'm just tired," he fiddled with his drink, "You were saying something about that girl…um…"

"Clary," Jace filled in.

"Right, right," Alec nodded absent mindedly, searching around the coffee shop, his mind too distracted to really pay any attention to another one of Jace's girl rants.

There was a ding, ding, alerting that there was someone walking into the shop, Alec took a look to see how was walking in and froze for a moment.

Was there anywhere he could go that the boy wouldn't be? Alec knew that he was just being paranoid again, but now it was just getting frustrating.

"Now what's wrong?" Jace demanded a little shortly.

"Nothing, nothing, just- it's nothing," he replied quickly.

Jace turned around and saw who Alec was looking at.

"Who's that?"

Alec shrugged, "Nobody, just some new guy in my classes."

"Hm," Jace looked thoughtful for a minute, like something was bothering him all of a sudden.

Alec felt a little lost, "Anything wrong with you?"

Jace shook his head, "So, about Clary."

/page break/

Alec's afternoon class was the only one he actually looked forward to each day he had to go to school. It was his art class, where he was able to concentrate on his major and not the supplementary classes he had to take as well. It was his most taxing class because of the extensive amount of projects they were required to turn in. Usually the art classes are even harder because there's always the chance of getting a professor that only likes specific art, and in the class he got, his professor was very much open to all forms and styles of art, as long as it was executed well and was obvious that they put a lot of time and energy into it.

Again he settled into his routine seat, uncovering his canvas. He was working with charcoal, something he didn't use too often; he preferred paper and ink or oils. They were asked to try something different, and that's what he was trying to do.

He rolled up his sleeves so that they were bunched up at his elbows and took a piece of charcoal into his right hand and delicately began to continue with the basic details of his piece.

He knew what he wanted as soon as he decided on charcoal for his medium. The canvas would hold everything that had been disturbing his dreams. It would hold the city burning, a broken figure rising from a crater, wings torn and frayed, and the angel from above would be looking down on the creature with contempt in his eyes. Alec thought that the black and white with the shading through it would do the image in his head justice.

"- alright then, you've arrived in the middle of a project, but I still expect it turned in on the exact deadline," Alec caught Hodge's, his professor's, gruff voice, sounding on edge of being extremely annoyed.

He looked up from his work, pushed back into reality once more and again, he was caught looking at this new guy, who was now in his art class, and now taking the seat next to him, the only one available, just his luck.

Shifting his focus back on his canvas he meticulously etched in the image, smudging the coal every now and then to get the right effect. Every now and then he would have to stop and wipe his hands on the rag he always kept around to make sure he didn't accidently touch the canvas and ruin the drawing.

"You're really good with this; do you use charcoal as your main medium?"

Alec subconsciously jumped, dropping the rag in his hands, watching as a tanned hand picked it from the floor, handing it back to him. Alec looked up to the face that he wasn't used to seeing, and willed himself not to freak out.

"I…um," he glanced at his unfinished work for a moment before turning back to meet gold-green eyes, "Not really," he shrugged, "This is the first time I've used charcoal."

"Really now, we'll then you're a natural," Alec didn't know what to say, so he just tried to continue on with his work.

"What's your name?"

"What?" Alec turned his attention back to him.

He smirked, "You're name, I kind of would like to know it so I don't keep mentally calling you blue-eyes."

Alec blushed crimson red, "Alexander…Alec, I'm Alec."

"Well Alexander, I'm Magnus, Magnus-"

"Bane, quit your chat-chat, you've got work to do and I don't need you distracting any of my students."

"I see someone didn't wake up on the right side of the bed," Magnus commented, attention not swayed from Alec.

"He's not usually like this."

"Maybe it's just me."

Magnus' eyes sparkled with something that looked like mischief, the kind Alec always say when Izzy or Jace were laughing at a secret joke in front of their parents.

/page break/

After class Hodge called Alec to his desk, glaring as Magnus walked out of the doors with the rest of the students.

"Is there something wrong?" Alec asked nervously. He was fiddling with the sleeve of his jacket, a tick of his.

"Not at all, I just wanted to say that I want you to be careful is all."

Alec was confused; he didn't see any reason why Hodge would be worried for him, "Pardon? I don't think I understand."

"Just some friendly advice, I don't want to see you getting hurt, so I'm just asking you to be cautious is all. Stick close to your friends is all I'm saying."

Alec nodded, only half really understanding what was being said.

"Good, now be off with you, get some sleep," Hodge waved him off and went to his paperwork.

"What was that?" Jace asked, noticing how Alec was talking with Professor Starkweather.

"Nothing, he just wanted to talk about an assignment is all."

Jace nodded distractedly, but quickly recovered, and began to talk about his escapades in class that afternoon.

Alec was left more confused than ever, mulling everything that had happened that day in his thoughts, making sure to nod or smile whenever Jace said something that required acknowledgement.

**Author's Note: Okay, so kind of an awkward place to end the chapter, but this was getting longer than I expected (really proud about it but I felt like I was beginning to ramble). Tell me what you think about it so far. I'm really excited about this. And I'm going to actually try with constant up-dates. School is settling down, and spring break is in two weeks so that means I'll have a week where I can stay up late to write (I always seem to write better in the am than anything during the day).**

**Reviews are what keeps me motivated, I like to know what people are thinking about my writing.**

**Lots Of Love**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** This was supposed to be written and up-dated earlier but I got so sick that all I wanted to do was sleep and die so that I could just stop being sick. Also, I found a way to watch Glee episodes online so I spent two nights of that (then I lost the link…figures) so I was, to say the least, distracted by Klaine and that perfection.

Note: Alec won't be all quiet and shy the whole time. There will defiantly be times ahead where his badassness is required; it's just not there yet. Also, thank you for all of you that reviewed, I want to make this so much better than my last chaptered fic, I'm not very good at thinking about background elements, I've got the main ideas pretty much down in my head, anything further than that is still a work in progress.

_**Can we look below**_

_**See how far we've come**_

_**Can we look above**_

_**See how far we've gone**_

_**Two points of view**_

_**See the world twice**_

_**Thrice with three lives**_

_**Mortal, Angel, Demon**_

_**It changes each time**_

_**Who sees the truth**_

_**Is there such a thing**_

_**Where do we find it**_

_**Up in the Heavens above**_

_**Rooted to this Earth's surface**_

_**Down in Hells below**_

_**Where is it in these worlds?**_

_**-I Constantly Meet With A New Perspective**_

_**September Ends**_

_The Earth lay in blood ashes. Only skeletons of the once splendid structures lingered amid the wreckage and cracked concrete. They lay overpowered, with no faith of being returned to their once humane splendor. It was the same all through the horizon. Further than the eye could see, it was all the same. Ashes covered the rotted ground in a soft blanket, covering the Earth in somber gray while the sky lay overhead, netted by inflamed clouds and paling mists, more like a death shroud bordering on wedding veil. The Earth's waters were obscure sapphire. Destruction settled into those waters. Its unbroken course and tranquil nature was powerless to combat against the malicious entity that had plagued nature and man-made alike._

_In this wasteland the Earth is encased in silence. No screams of terror, pleas for release, a whimper of pain. Just empty silence, nothing more, could there even be something less? Something worse than what torment had been carried to the world. It was as if all of the strings were all cut at once by the Three Fates with a slip of the scissors._

_Again there were flashes, visions of what had transpired._

_This time each person was killed separately, through their own horrors, they were slaughtered like lambs._

_Forced to watch loved ones die. _

_One by one. Each woman, child, and man were taken care of by the hellions of heaven._

_There were others whose lives were stolen away by the concealed angels._

_The fallen who had succumbed to their undeniable fate. _

_Everything was back, full force. The brutal lashings, tearings, blood splattering._

_Like each mortal they were murdered, but their fate was measured, deliberately slower and ever more agonizing. It was their punishment for going against the heavens. Their penalty for living in their sins._

_There were new faces now._

_The familiar faces of the family he knew were there…they always were, and they were the ones who always underwent the most pain._

_Not this time._

_Faces unfamiliar, ones that he had never seen before, were right in front of him, being tortured in ways that couldn't be defined without feeling a painful jab of a knife being thrust into your gut._

_One by one. He watched eyes that had given up, that were filled with pain, just fade out and die, accepting their death._

_One by one. Until he encountered with gold-green eyes that were insubordinate, looking straight on, even though he was in agony and secretly wanted everything to end, his eyes were strong and never faltered. Even as death overtook his physical body his eyes remained the same, mocking the tormenter that had taken pleasure in the slaughter._

_There was only darkness. He was falling, nails scraping on something he couldn't see and harder than concrete, trying to catch a grip. He fought, ripping his fingers apart until they were painful and bleeding with each desperate endeavor to end the falling. Then there were hands, skinny and sharp like bones, groping him, pulling him further, and faster down into the abyss, unrelenting and determined to drag him down until he was resting at the bottom of his own personal hell. Cuts and contusions splattered across his body with each tug, pull, scrape and slice of the hands. He was screaming, not a sound came out, but he was screaming, he could feel the tightness of his throat and the strain of his vocal chords, it was all real and there was nothing to end the nightmare._

He felt strong hands grip his shoulders, shaking him forcibly and Alec didn't know why. He thrashed away from the hands, defensively trying to fight his way through the darkness. He couldn't continue to fall; he didn't want to keep falling. He still felt trapped, he couldn't make a sound, couldn't hear what a voice was trying to communicate to him, but he had to get away from those hands in the shadows. That's all he knew as he felt himself being pulled up, the grip on his shoulders moving to his wrists, attempting to hold him still.

"Alec, Alec! Wake up Alec!" A voice penetrated the silence, "It was just a nightmare, nothing more. Wake up. Alec, Alec."

Blue eyes flashed open, drowsy and clouded with confusion. It was bright in the room, the curtains drawn, revealing the midday sunlight. Alec was lost; the lines of the nightmare and reality were still blurred and he still felt like he needed to get away, but was suddenly too drained to fight anymore, his head too foggy to think clearly. He fervently glanced around the room, like a caged animal taking in its new surroundings. His eyes finally landed on Jace, and the pressure on his wrists made sense, the weight holding his legs to the bed now made sense.

"Are you okay Alec?" Jace asked, concern crossing his angel like features. Alec was still shaking as if the room was below freezing, and his eyes were unfocused, as if wasn't aware of where he was. Which, Jace decided, made sense, if the dream he had been sent felt real enough, then even if Alec was awake, he would feel as though he was supposed to be in the dream and not in his bed.

"Can you just…can you let go of me now," he asked, tugging his wrists free of Jace's hold, which had slackened considerably once Alec stopped trying to attack him. He started breathing easier as soon as Jace shifted to the other half of the bed, leaving Alec with much needed breathing room. He looked at Jace's face, settling back into reality, and saw a bruise starting to form on the side of his face, "I- sorry, I didn't…sorry…" Alec mumbled, knowing that he must have hit him while he was asleep.

Jace shrugged, "It's okay, I was just worried is all. You don't normally sleep in this late, even on an off day, but I figured, since you mentioned not being able to sleep well these past few nights, that you might want to have time to catch up on some sleep is all," he paused, "But I heard you mumbling in your sleep, and when I came to check on you, you were acting like you were trying to get away from something, so I thought it would be better if I woke you up." Alec nodded, grateful that he was awake now and away from his night terrors.

An uncomfortable silence fell into the room. Jace stood there, starting at Alec, unsure what else to say, and Alec felt uncomfortable with taking about the incident any further than they already had.

"Well…I think I'm just gonna go…going to go out then…is there anything you need?" Jace asked hesitantly, sighing in relief when Alec shook his head, still seemingly catatonic as Jace turned on his heel and walked out of the room, still mindful to shut the door behind him.

Not really wanting to lie back down, or wanting to stay indoors any longer, Alec stood up from his bed, shoving the solid black comforter and sheets to the unoccupied side of the bed and stretched out his tired muscles. He found himself a pair of comfortable jeans, replacing his baggy sweatpants for the jeans, and then he tossed away the used, loose t-shirt onto the unmade bed, tossing on a clean shirt and his hoodie, not really caring that it was supposed to be warm outside. He was too tired to really bother with caring about the weather, or even what he wore for that matter. His plan was to walk to the book store that doubled as a small coffee shop and indulge in a book while drinking the liquid life that he desperately craved after yet another night of restless sleep.

It wasn't too far away, and the walking always cleared his head, especially on days like this one where the wind was blowing and he was able to ignore the hustle and bustle of life around him. It was a place that could be easily overlooked if you weren't paying any attention, and in a city as big as this one, it happened all too often. Again, Alec didn't mind, it meant that he was able to be in a quiet setting without feeling too detached from the outside world. He could easily grab a book and a coffee and retreat into his apartment, but it then it would be too quiet and he wouldn't spend time actually reading. In the shop he could relax and still feel a part of something without having to interact with more people than he would like to.

He was greeted with a smile when he walked through the door. One of the young girls, around his age, worked there with her dad, aunt and grandmother, it was a family store and they all knew him because of how frequently he would drop by.

"Hey there Alec, how have you been?" Alice asked, tucking a look piece of auburn hair away from her face where it had strayed away from her braid. She took in the dark circles around his eyes, and she knew that he still wasn't sleeping well enough.

Alec still managed a smile for her, "I'm doing fine, how has Carol been?" Carol was her grandmother who just got back from being in the hospital after a fall.

"Doing fine, grumpy as hell because she's confined to bed rest for the next month, but that means she's getting back into being herself again," she set to work on his order, it was routine by now.

"That's good, send her a 'hello' from me, it's been too long since I last talk with her."

Alice sat the cup filled with hot coffee on the counter, "I will, she's been asking about you more and more lately, I think she's bored because you're her classical literature circle. None of us really understand half of what she's trying to tell us."

Alec laughed, "As soon as possible, I'd love to save you all from that," He took his cup in hand, "Well, I think I should get to this," he said also taking a book from a nearby shelf, "I've been looking forward to reading this and I'd hate to take away any more of your time," Alec added upon hearing the bell ring, signaling customers.

"Have a good time."

Alec nodded, and made his way to his usual seat, at the farthest table in the corner, right beside the window so he could look outside and watch the world go by when he felt like resting his eyes and letting his mind wander a bit.

He went straight to his book, letting the world around him drop from existence. Too preoccupied with his novel he didn't acknowledge when the seat in front of him was taken.

"George Orwell's Nineteen Eighty Four, not really what I'd pick for pleasure reading."

Alec glanced up, startled at the person sitting in front of him, realizing that it was Magnus, the guy in his classes, a smile was curled on his face.

"I suppose it's whatever, but I found that book to be particularly dry, and not really all that exciting to read honestly."

"It's a classic novel, banned because of how it portrayed government corruption and dealt with themes that nobody wanted to address, let alone think about, or have their children read."

"Yes, but do you really think that something like that could happen. Would people really be that blind not to see what was going on before it got that far?"

Alec shrugged, internally enjoying the conversation that he hadn't expected to be having, "It could. People can be ignorant to what's actually going on around them. To filter what is happening, and to live in denial, believing that bad things only happen to other people and not ourselves is the ultimate downfall. It's a comfort that leading into that ignorance, or blindness, that is the downfall of freedom and the rise of something more dominant that can exploit that unawareness," he took a breath. When had he started rambling? "Sorry," he breathed out.

"For what? That was excellent, I see what you mean there," Magnus' eyes flickered, "But what about the people that are able to see past all of that bullshit? What about those who aren't blissfully ignorant to the world?"

"It depends. It depends on when and if they decide to do anything about what's going on. If they wait too long, it'll be just like the book, useless, futile. The power would be too great and there wouldn't be any good. The book is a warning signal to those who have their eyes open. They have to start early and bind together, and take down the source before it grows into a mad power house. That's the only way to save everyone else from a fate worse than death."

"I see why you like reading it then. Though you have to admit, it's very dry."

Alec laughed then, "What do you expect? It was written in 1949."

"You should do that more," Magnus said expectantly and out of context.

"What?"

"Laugh, smile, you seem more confident than before is all."

Alec blushed.

Magnus grinned, "And that. I like that blush as well."

Alec coughed, trying to clear his throat that had suddenly felt tight, "So, what brought you here? To the um…bookshop."

"Oh, I was walking around and the window sign caught my attention. I myself enjoy a bit of reading every now and then, and who could pass up a cup of coffee?"

/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/

Over the next few weeks he and Magnus made silent plans to meet up at the bookstore. They would sit and discuss literature, and classes. Alice would give Alec surreptitious looks from behind the counter, Carol, when she was feeling up to running the shop, did the same, though a little less subtle than Alec would like. She happily joined in on the conversations where Alec and Magnus were discussion one novel or the other. Neither Alec nor Magnus minded, Carol was fun to talk to, so full of youthful energy and flirtation, much to Alec's embarrassment on that part.

His night terrors were still occurring every night, though their magnitudes were unbalanced, ranging from mild to undeniably petrifying. Those nights Alec would wake up in a cold sweat, curled around his sheets, tears streaming down his face.

He still had trouble staying awake during his academic classes, but Magnus put it upon himself to help him catch up whenever Alec fell behind and needed the assistance. Alec was just grateful that Magnus didn't ask questions about his inability to stay awake for most of the day. It was also nice to have someone to talk to, about trivial things that didn't really matter but took the edge off. With Jace off with Clary or their parents most days now, it was just enjoyable to have someone to be around that wasn't family.

It didn't go unnoticed that Hodge didn't seem to be comfortable with Alec being close to Magnus in any way. He would glance at them during class, staring at Magnus, like he was trying to tell him to back off and leave Alec alone. It was confusing, but Alec tried not to dwell on that too much, it wasn't his place, and he didn't see any harm in talking to Magnus so he didn't bring it up.

Alec found himself walking with Magnus, they had concluded their day at the book shop and it was about eight at night, later than they usually stayed because they met up later in the afternoon, both of them oversleeping, but they still felt like hanging out so Alec invited Magnus over to his apartment with the promise of a movie and take out. Who could say no to that?

He unlocked his door, Magnus offered to carry the food that they had picked up on their way, and pushed it aside, tossing his keys on the nearby counter, shutting the door after Magnus walked into the apartment, taking in the new environment. It was simple, and somehow neat. He expected it to be a bit messier, with Alec being in art school, but it was relatively clean. A few text books were scattered on the kitchen table, finished assignments were laid out from the night before. Shoes were in a pile near the door, for easy access. Magnus was surprised to see a few pairs that weren't Alec's to be included in the pile, he wondered who Alec lived with.

Magnus placed the bags on a counter, watching as Alec grabbed two plates from the cabinet, handing one to Magnus, taking the food out of the bags, piling noodles, rice and chicken onto his plate.

"How is it that you live here?"

"Hmm?" Alec turned towards Magnus, curious, his eyes brightening when he realized what Magnus was talking about, "Oh! I don't like a mess, and my brother, Jace, can be such a slob, you should see his room, it's terrible."

"But, you're an artist, I don't see that."

Alec laughed, "There's an extra room, and I use that to work in. That room is where I allow a bit of a mess to pile up. I just like things to be, for the most part, clean and all where I can find it."

"I would never have guessed, I kind of expected a mess, canvases scattered around the walls, paints on the counters, containers of colored water on the coffee table."

"Are you taking this image from your own space, or do I really come off that way?"

"I figured I'd go with the art student stereotype, and now I know not to try that again," he grinned at Alec, "So where are your movies?" Alec pointed to the space below the television, resting on the couch as he watched Magnus go through his small collection of DVD's, "These aren't actually that bad, again I'm impressed, but I think I'm going to go with the least obvious of the bunch."

"And which one would that be." He asked, stifling a noise of surprise when Magnus held up You've Got Mail.

"Any stories about this."

"My sister, Izzy brought that over one night; I guess she forgot to take it back," he cursed himself for blushing, again.

"Okay, sure."

Alec sighed, "And I may or may not have a soft spot for Meg Ryan."

"Same here," he slipped the DVD into the box, taking his seat next to Alec, his food resting on his lap.

They watched the movie, halfway through Magnus asked about Alec living with his brother.

"You can actually stand living with him? No, like silly brother fights or anything?"

Alec shook his head, "Not really, but we've always been extremely close. I mean, don't get me wrong, we have our little spats every now and then, but who doesn't?"

"Speaking of, where is he?"

"Oh, he's over at a girlfriend's house. Or, at least, that's what I'm assuming. He left a note last night telling me that he wasn't going to be home until tomorrow, and that makes the most sense."

They settled back into the movie, Magnus shifting closer to Alec so that their shoulders were brushing up against each other. He noticed that Alec's eyes were starting to become unfocused and he asked if he needed anything. Alec only shook his head, apologizing that he was just a little tired. It wasn't long before Magnus felt a weight on his shoulder, not surprised to find Alec's head resting there, his chest rising, already he was in a deep sleep. Magnus didn't want to bother him so he let him sleep, not unaware of the fact that Alec didn't always get enough sleep, the constant dark circles under his eyes were a good indication of the nightmares he was experiencing.

/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/

Magnus woke up to Alec's voice, calling out in his dreams. He moved away from where he had fallen asleep on the couch. Sometime during the night they had shifted so that they were both lying horizontal with Magnus pressed against the back of the couch. He felt Alec shifting, and it was a good thing that the couch was big enough so that he wouldn't fall off with his movements.

"Alec, Alec," he shook his shoulders trying to wake him up, "Alec," he backed off when Alec shot up from his spot, nearly falling off of the couch, Magnus pulling him up before he had a crash with the floor or the coffee table.

He caught up with what was happening, dazed and surprised to find himself on the couch and not on his bed, woken up by Jace in the middle of the day, not by Magnus in the middle of the night, the menu screen on a loop.

"I…sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to, I-"He was gasping for air as if he had been chocking

"Alec," he cut him off, "It's fine, what's wrong? You're crying."

"I am?" He hadn't realized that he had tears streaming down his face.

"Are you alright? A nightmare?" He knew.

Alec nodded, "I'm sorry, I just, I have these night terrors sometimes, I didn't expect to fall asleep with you here."

"This is why you've been so tired," again, Alec nodded.

"Hey, why don't we move to your bed, maybe if you knew that you were falling asleep with someone it wouldn't be so bad," he took Alec's hand, guiding him to his room when Alec, once again, nodded his 'okay' too tired to do much else and agree.

They settled in under the blankets, Magnus taking a spot behind Alec wrapping his arms around Alec's waist, pulling him close in an attempt to lull him back into sleep.

**Author's Note: **Wow, okay, this was much longer than I expected it to be. I'm kind of proud, even though I thought that halfway I should stop, but then I had an exact place I wanted to stop. Wow. Okay.

Tell me what you think, really. Comments are wonderful and perfect little pieces of heaven.

Lots Of Love


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I'm repeating myself, but just in case; any and all religious themes are made up in my head. I like making things up and twisting them my way, this is fanfiction, it happens quite frequently. I hope you enjoy this chapter :D **

**P.s I'm also terrible at editing my own work on the computer, so if there are any glaring mistakes I apologize and if they are really bad feel free to mention them.**

_**Do you see those golden eyes full of lies**_

_**Open your mind and then you will see**_

_**An angel's promise falls so weak**_

_**Plays you like a harp, oh so sweet**_

_**/**_

_**It's time to tell, two stories parallel**_

_**Truth may not end be in misery**_

_**Even if it ends in disarray**_

_**It will be destruction to create**_

_**-Two Stories**_

_**September Ends**_

Pale eyelids fluttered open, eyes catching in the sunlight, enhancing the swirls of different shades of bright blue cutting through the dim room, courtesy of the blackout curtains on the windows.

It took Alec a moment to realize where he was, and why he felt so comfortably warm. Usually he woke up in a cold sweat, body racking with the onslaught of images that plagued his dreams. But there were no terror-filled screams ringing in his ears. No wide eyed deaths of loved ones consumed by hate-fire. He just woke up. He realized, in the arms of Magnus, and no nightmares. Alec moved and felt Magnus shift, pulling Alec closer to his body, and somewhere in the back of Alec's mind told him that this situation was a little odd for him, but he felt rested and content, so he pushed those thoughts aside and relaxed into the embrace, allowing his body to relax into another sleep.

A few hours later Alec found himself waking up for the second time that morning, except this time it was two in the afternoon and he couldn't find himself to care. Somewhere in the back of his mind it registered that he wasn't supposed to be just waking up this late in the day, and he shouldn't be this well rested. He stretched his arms out, flailing back to his side of the bed when his hand bumped into another body.

Alec saw that Magnus was still sleeping soundly, although how he could still be dead asleep at this time of day Alec had not a clue. He was careful to slip out of his bed without jostling Magnus awake.

He was mindful to shut the door as quietly as possible, but turning around he had to catch a yelp in his throat when he nearly ran into Jace.

"Little jumpy this late in the day don't you think? Actually, isn't it a bit late to be waking up?" Jace asked, noticing that it was much later than usual.

"I was trying to be quiet, Magnus is still asleep, and I didn't know when you'd be back."

"Magnus?" Jace eyebrows furrowed, "He's the one you've been hanging around at that store place right?"

Alec nodded absentmindedly as he moved past Jace and into the kitchen so he could make a pot of coffee. He really didn't care how late in the day it was, he just woke up so he was getting his coffee.

"What was he doing here," there was something in his voice, Alec couldn't quite decide what it was, but chalked it up as his imagination. He couldn't think of any reason Jace would have an actual problem with Alec having someone over.

"It got late last night while we were walking and I didn't want him walking home alone so I offered him to stay the night. We watched a movie, and fell asleep."

"And he ended up in your bed when?" Jace's voice was demanding, much to Alec's annoyance. He didn't like the feeling of being interrogated, especially over something so small.

"Well if you must know, I woke up from a nightmare and he offered to sleep next to me in my bed so that I maybe would sleep better. It was no big deal."

"He was in your bed, I don't even know him and-"

"Does it matter," Alec snapped, turning to face him, "What's up with you right now Jace? You've never asked to meet him before, and we're friends for fucks sake. I don't know how many times you've had girls over and I never questioned you about them, and I'm pretty positive that all you did was sleep. You're my brother now my parents."

Jace resigned to a sigh, "I'm just trying to look out for you," he hesitated, "I just don't know if Magnus is a good guy or-"

"And I'm sorry Jace, but that's not for you to decide. I know him enough-"

"Do you?" Jace suddenly pressed on, anger, or something similar, sparked in his eyes. Alec didn't know what was going on, didn't understand where this aggression was coming from.

"You know what, I'm done with this conversation, and this is going nowhere. You act as though he's some demon bent on tarnishing my soul or something ridiculous like that."

"Or something like that," Jace whispered to himself as Alec turned away from him in a disguised movement to take a cup from the cupboard.

The bedroom door closing had Jace jumping, head turning like whiplash to watch Magnus walk out of the room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes that were still clouded with sleep.

"Please tell me that delicious smell is real and not just a product of an overactive imagination," Magnus voice was rough and groggy from disuse over the night.

Alec laughed, deep and full despite the tension from his conversation with Jace.

"Not as good as the shop's but it works," he opened the cabinet once more to take out a second cup, holding it out for Magnus to take.

It took a moment until Magnus noticed Jace, "I'm going to take a guess and say you're Alec's brother. Although I can't seem to recall your name," he took the mug from Alec, their fingers brushing against each other's for a split second before the both pulled away.

"It's Jace," his voice was cold and, again, laced with something Alec couldn't comprehend.

"Ah, that's right. Alec's mentioned you, once or twice. I think I remember when you picked him up after class, haven't seen you around much after that though," he shrugged and drank his coffee, eyes flickering to meet with Jace's.

Jace's eyes iced over, "I've been busy," and then abruptly, "I have to go," and he turned on his heel, marching out of the room, keys in hand as he slammed the door behind him.

"Well he was positively cheery."

Alec sighed, "I'm sorry, I don't know what's up with him today, and he's never like this. Arrogant, yes, rude, yes, but that was just odd. He usually waits to meet someone before being a total ass to them."

"Well there's no need to apologize for him. I, admittedly could have been a bit less curt, can I blame that on lack of caffeine?" The question was asked so innocently that Alec had to let out a chuckle.

"I suppose. I guess I'll just have to hope that he's in a better mood the next time," he gave Magnus a look, "And that you've had your caffeine, of course."

"Absolutely, I think it's the only reason I can remain civil with people. It calms my biting tongue."

"So, I take it you only deal with me because we're always in the vicinity of a coffee machine," Alec teased.

"Oh darling, I'm positive I could like you just as much without the assistance of liquid life," his grin grew when he saw the delightful pink rise up to dust Alec's cheeks, "Do you have anywhere you need to be today?"

Alec shook his head, "If I did, I'm pretty sure I'm late for it, or I've missed it."

"Good, because I've got the perfect place to be when you've already slept through the day."

"Oh, where?" Alec was curious.

Magnus' eyes lit up.

/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak

Jace slammed the door behind him. He couldn't stop himself, he knew that it wasn't time yet to tell Alec everything; they still needed time to prepare and to make sure that Alec would be cooperative. Now things would start getting more complicated, now that another piece was added to the mix.

_Magnus_, Jace sneered.

He was in the way of their plans. If he got to Alec before they did, things could end up messy. As much as Jace had to follow orders, he didn't want things to get any messier. Alec was his brother; he didn't want to watch him get hurt.

Jace was not worried about Alec going out to look for him. Alec would think that he went off to blow off some steam, most likely at Clary's. He would be with Clary, just not where Alec would expect him to be, but luckily he wouldn't expect Jace home until late. At the very least he wouldn't notice his absence while he was with Magnus.

His trip took him across the city; he walked the whole way and never noticed how far he really had to go to arrive at the manor. Jace could barely keep his eyes from leaving the sky as he dissented upon the grounds, but he had to look presentable.

The perfectly clipped lawn, huge and holding a fountain and a marble walkway leading up to the sophisticated stairs weren't given a second glance. He knew this residence well adequately by now to know the exact layout of the area. His footsteps resonated with each step he took, walking his way through the acquainted hallways; he knew very well where he was expected, in the same room he was always called to.

Another turn of his heel and he was faced with the great, elaborate carved, matching wooded doors he had seen so many times before. His hand gripped the carved handle with a sinking sensation he had not before experienced while in this position, nonetheless he relaxed his posture and through on the face he was expected to have and he opened the door with one fluid motion.

He caught sight of three faces, Clary's, her red hair braided; she looked ready to go out on a mission. Next to her was Sebastian, the same black stare he sported at all times looked ready for a fight, he too was dressed for a mission.

"Don't tell me you two are going to start the fun without me?" Jace smiled, and sent a teasing grin Clary's way.

The third face answered, "I was just sending them on a little reassurance mission, just comforting the troops." He spoke lightly, but with the air of authority and of one who always got his way. He sat behind a large desk, leaning on his elbow and fingers intertwined with one another, he nodded at Clary and Sebastian, "You two had better get going now, wouldn't want to keep them all waiting."

Both of them nodded, Clary leaving with a smile aimed at Jace before she continued on her way with Sebastian, who left without question or hesitation.

When the door clicked Jace flopped into one of the chairs facing the desk, "So, Valentine, what is it that you needed to talk to me about?"

He leaned back in his seat, hands now folded in his lap, expression relaxed, still mindful of his control, "I wanted to see how you were doing with your brother, Alexander."

"A call wouldn't have sufficed?"

"I merely wanted to talk to you in person," his smile was unusually kind, but it still did not mask the message of business that radiation from his body language, "I need to make sure that everything is going according to plan. There isn't anything going on that would prevent my plans from succeeding, is there?"

Jace wanted to lie, another first for him, he never felt the urge to lie in front of Valentine, he repressed it, "Well, Alec has been hanging around this guy, who just so happens to be in his classes."

Valentine's expression turned into curiosity, "Who is this person?"

Jace shrugged, trying to pass it off, "Just this guy, Magnus I think, they go to that bookstore and talk. We got into a little spat this morning."

"Over what?"

"The guy slept over last night. Alec said nothing happened, but I told him he shouldn't be near Magnus and he got really defensive."

"Well, this is not good at all. You'll have to repair the damages, no matter how minor, to your friendship. We don't need him drifting away from you, it's the one thing that that is going to convince him to go along with my plans. We need him pure and ours," he paused thoughtfully, "This new friend of Alec's could just be a small bump in the road, another bumbling human, but watch out for anything suspicious. I'll look into things more and see if he could be one of _them_," he spoke as if he just savored something filthy and repulsive, "That just won't do, and if that is the case, I want you to dispose of it, discreetly of course. Nothing will get in my way, nothing."

/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak

"Magnus, where are we going," Alec asked breathily trying to keep up with Magnus's pace. Magnus laughed and stopped, letting Alec catch up with the few steps he was behind with. His face was flushed a delightful pink from the chilly afternoon weather and the long hike of following Magnus. His scarf blew behind him, something Magnus said that he should wear, and was happy that Alec had complied, even if he said he worse because of the weather.

He laughed and held out his hand for Alec to take. Alec hesitated a moment, Magnus could see it in his eyes, always so expressive.

"It'll only be a little further."

"We're in the middle of nowhere," Alec retorted, eyes catching the tangle of trees and grass that surrounded then. Magnus had brought him to the woods that were just outside the city, he hadn't expected to be pulled so far deep into them.

"It'll be worth it, come on. Don't you trust me?"

"What?"

"I said, do you trust me," he held out his hand again.

There was another moment of hesitation, and then Alec's hand was linked with Magnus's and he was saying, "Yes," Magnus grinned.

"Well then, let's continue onwards, shall we?" Alec nodded again and they continued on their way at a leisurely pace, their hands never unlocking.

"Can I tell you a story," Magnus asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence. Alec nodded, watching Magnus with inquisitive eyes, "It's an old story, I heard it a lot while I was…young. When Heaven and Hell were at an agreement. Heaven would filter those good and bad and those who were good with their lives stayed in Heaven and those who were wholeheartedly evil, went to Hell. Sometimes there were people they couldn't quite choose as either…so they had a second chance."

"Reincarnation?"

Magnus nodded, "Well… there was a shift, more people were being sent to Hell, who didn't warrant eternal damnation. To comply with Heaven, as it always had, Hell added a second part to its world, where the others went to live out their eternity, in peace. That didn't last long. It was Heaven who was angered that Hell was not punished everyone who had been denied access to Heaven and it demanded that Hell comply and continue out the same sentence as it always had with its occupants. The group that had been before unnamed rose up, they were called "Hellions" to separate themselves from the "Demons" that were sentenced to their eternal torment, deservingly so. Anyways, the Hellions liked their eternity. They lived together in a harmony they enjoyed, and they loved their existence, it was their own paradise. Heaven tried to strike them down, force them to follow its orders, but the Hellions fought back, much to Heavens surprise."

"Angels, those who resided in Heaven, who were against this oppression were stripped of their titles and thrown out of Heaven. They came to be known as "Fallen Angels." You could always tell who was who. The Angels had wings of immaculate white, dusted with heavenly gold, and they always radiated a glowing energy. The Fallen Angels wore their white wings dripping with crimson red, of the blood that stained the feathers when they fell, their bones were always altered from where they snapped and broke, they always healed wrong. The Fallen Angels gave the Hellions wings, to keep it even. They were graced with dripping black leather wings, torn and frayed and strong."

"Whoever one," Alec asked, transfixed with Magnus's tale, he had never heard of anything like it, and Magnus told it as if it were something he knew personally.

"No one, not yet. There was a group…the Silent Brothers, who were the prophets of the war. There was a prophecy of sorts that spoke of someone who could end the war. Whichever side they choose to fight with would be the victor. They say that the Hellions, the Fallen, and the Angels scoured the earth trying to find the person mentioned. Pure of heart and soul," Magnus smiled, almost sadly, "But there are differing opinions on what is 'pure' and 'innocent' so that poses a small problem. It's supposed that the Silent Brothers used the prophecy to prevent the war. With all side concerned with the one mentioned in the prophecy and neither side willing to begin a war they are not confident winning without that one person, it's been on a standstill for thousands of years."

"It sounds more like a history of worlds when you talk about it."

Magnus shrugged again, "If you think about it, it kind of reflects more than it seems. Stories are meant to reflect the world, I think it does a pretty accurate job of doing that."

Alec smiled and nodded, he understood. He and Magnus had numerous conversations over the books they read and what they reflected, this was no different.

They fell back into simple conversation.

It was nearing dusk when Magnus let go of Alec's hand, to his confusion and stopped their pace entirely.

"What," Alec asked as Magnus took off the scarf he was wearing. They had stopped in front of a thicket of trees.

Magnus walked behind Alec and tied the scarf around Alec's eyes, "It's a surprise," Alec laughed.

"You've got to be kidding me, you're seriously doing this?"

"Yep, and there's nothing you can do to stop it. I suggest you go along with it," he took Alec's hand again and led him through the trees.

Alec was breathless and he didn't know what to feel or think. When did the lines of friendship blur so much?

He followed Magnus as he maneuvered him to the ground, the grass was tall and soft and he could smell the aroma of flowers engulfing his senses, it was intoxicating. The blindfold was slipped away from his eyes and he blinked to focus his vision and he gasped, his blue eyes were wide and bright, taking in the scene before him.

There was a pond, sparkling dark blue, stars reflecting in the waves created from the wind. Moonlight made the green grass a dazzling blue, shining with dew that was ordinarily only for early morning risers. Towering trees lingered overhead, surrounding the clearing with dancing shadows. Midnight purple and white flowers were flowing with the breeze, swaying to their own melody.

"Oh, wow, oh my…Magnus this is-"he turned to Magnus and his voice stopped, "It's beautiful…Magnus," he felt breathless again, "How did you find this place?"

Magnus shrugged, shifting closer to Alec, as it they could be any closer, their shoulders were already brushing up against one another, "I was walking around one day and I just…found it," he locked eyes with Alec. He loved Alec's eyes, so blue, and he'd seen them so bright with excitement, clouded with sleep, sharp when he was irritated, he'd even caught a glimpse of them scared, when he woke up from a nightmare, drained of that joy but again, so bright, it pained him to know that the pain had a potential to be so much worse. Those eyes would show it all, all of the suffering that came with the happiness. He refocused on the way they stood out against the darkness, taking in the color that made every other shade of blue dull in comparison.

He brought a hand up to Alec's pale face, glowing in the pale moonlight, and stroked his cheekbone with the pad of his thumb, subconsciously pulling Alec closer, leaning down, never stopping until they were a breath away from each other. Magnus could feel Alec's breath cloud against his lips, his eyes were closed, dark lashes laying against his pale skin. Their lips connected, moving against one another, Alec's hands came up to wrap gently around Magnus's neck, fingers entangling in the dark hair that fell across his shoulders. Magnus's hand was still on Alec's face, his other hand resting at the hollow of his throat, fingertips tracing the pulse beat beneath the skin.

They both pulled back to take a breath, their eyes catching and they found themselves kissing again. Alec took a chance and ran his tongue against Magnus's bottom lip letting out a surprised sound when Magnus deepened the kiss with him, it was intoxicating. The feeling of Magnus being right there and they were kissing like they were breathing air after it had been denied to them.

/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak

Alec closed the door behind him, cautious not to make too much noise in the off chance that Jace was home and sleeping. He was not home extremely late, but you never knew with Jace.

"Where have you been?" Jace's voice wasn't in the tone of an awaiting mom or dad catching their child sneaking home; it was almost one of concern.

Alec placed his coat and scarf in the closet. Jace was well aware of the grin that Alec probably wasn't even aware he had on.

"With Magnus, he took me to the forest."

Jace stiffened, "The forest, why would he take you there?"

Alec glared at him, his smile slipping into a slight frown, "That's not really any of your business," he sighed, resigning himself, he did not want to fight with Jace, "If you must know, he wanted to show me a pond, okay? It was really sweet," that caught Jace off… _sweet_? "And I had fun," Alec continued on, "There's no reason for you to be worried."

He recovered, and tried to keep his posture and tone light, "Someone has to be the one to fight for your honor, it's right there, in the brother handbook, 'protect your brothers honor' and I must say you have done a shitty job protecting mine," Alec rolled his eyes, a grin returning.

"I'm going to bed, I'm tired and it looks like I might actually get another restful sleep."

Jace watched him go into his bedroom and waited for the door to click shut before he collapsed on the couch. The twisted feeling in his gut was back. He knew that Alec would be met, once again, with the nightmares that he had been plagued with for months now. It was curious that last night they did not arrive, something he realized, that he failed to mention to Valentine.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry this took so long. I was in Florida for a week without WiFi, our prom was last Saturday and I've just been stuck for a little bit on some of the plot development but I believe I'm back on track. I hope the longer chapter makes up for my absence. **

**On another note, City of Lost Souls. The book that had my heart in its hand and fed it love and petty things until it grew three or four sizes, even with the occasional mishap, and then at the end, took that heart and crushed it, pierced it with a thousand frozen needles, burned it to a cinder and left a black, heartless cavity in my chest. I somehow got it early, my mom went to the store last Friday and it was there. **

**Also, follow me on Twitter: SeptemberEnds9 or my tumblr: septemberends9 I am trying to post what I'm up to on twitter so you know how the chapters are going.**

**Lots of Love and thanks for the reviews! **


	4. Chapter 4

_**The queen's eyes are red**_

_**Her plans are failing, roses dying**_

_**Words of Wonderland are no more fun**_

_**Alice it's time to run**_

_**/**_

_**Which way to turn, where to run**_

_**Follow the cat down the path**_

_**Time is ticking, mustn't be late**_

_**For a most important date**_

**-Fell Down The Rabbit's Hole**

**September Ends**

_The world had been split in half. Two worlds had set up their battle ground. _

_The grass ran bare, the dirt in mounds underneath the tress that had shed their leaves through fitful weeping for humanity. Flowers died, neglected of sunlight, wilted, veins running black against the softest petals. _

_Sun soared high above and the grass ran fertile underneath trees that reached for the heavens above that promised them life. Flowers were bright, healthy, stems steady and unyielding against the summer breeze._

_A pretty glamour against reality._

_Skies clashed, clouds filled with dust and tears, skies blue and streaming from the golden rays of light opening the gateway between earth and above._

_Meteors fell, streaks of fire in the streaming midnight sky, wings peaking from the edges, falling into the earth in a clash of lightning and flame._

_Buildings fell, children cried and there was nothing they could do but stand and watch the world as it collapsed._

_Then there were flashes of the dead._

_He saw them all, and they saw him._

_Nameless men, women, children, all looking at him as if he was the cause of it all. As if saying "this is what you have done to us."_

_Then there were people he knew, Jace, Izzy, his parents, all dying, covered in blood, there was so much blood. Running down their lips, streaming from their eyes in a caricature of tears. Their mouths were open, as if they were screaming, but all was silent._

_There was laughter, mocking and pleased, delighted. _

_He turned behind him and gasped, his heart clenching in his chest cavity, he was drowning, hands gripping edges of nothing to stop from falling into the void._

_Two cat-like eyes looked down at him, taking in the gore and pain with a sick satisfaction._

Alec forced himself awake, clawing away from the images that stuck to his conscious like a spider's web, trying to entangle him and keep him under the spell. He pressed his hands to his temple, pushing away the migraine that was threatening to split open his skull. When it subsided enough to where he could think clearly without cobwebs muddling his mind, the last image was stitched into his eyelids so that each time he closed his eyes all he saw were those cat eyes that he _knew _those eyes, but he'd never seen them filled with malice.

A knock on the door shocked him out of his stupor.

"Alec, Alec, are you alright," Jace's voice was tight, "I heard screaming." He was screaming.

Alec brought a hand to his throat, he breathed in the air he didn't know he was preventing into his lungs. His throat hurt and he felt nauseous.

"I'm fine Jace, just go, I'll be fine," he managed to gasp out; "I'll see you after class."

"Are you sure?"

Alec nodded before he realized that Jace couldn't see him through the door, "I'm sure, just go."

"Alright, call me if you need anything."

In a stupor Alec made his way out of his bed and stumbled into the adjoining bathroom. In the cabinet behind the mirror he took out a white bottle and dumped two aspirin in his hand, swallowing them dry in an attempt to eradicate the headache that was still attacking with full force. He had never experienced a nightmare that caused him to wake up in pain.

Those eyes…

A knock on the door startled him and he wondered vaguely who would be at the door so early. He guessed it was Jace, though he couldn't fathom why he would be knocking, and called out to him to come in.

"Alec?" That wasn't Jace, "Where are you?"

"Magnus? I'm in my room," he cracked out, his voice still rough.

Alec walked out of the bathroom and into his room when Magnus was entering through the door.

He looked concerned, "Are you feeling alright?" He moved closer, placing his palm on Alec's forehead in an attempt to check his temperature, "No fever."

"I'm fine, just tired," he looked it too, dark circles forming on his eyes, skin sickly pale, "It was just a nightmare."

"Are you sure?" He couldn't see how someone could look so defeated in one night, "Was it really bad?"

Alec nodded then noticed that his face was wet. He was crying.

Magnus pulled him close and Alec melted in the embrace.

"Sorry, I… I don't know-"

"Shhh, sweetie, it is going to be okay. They were just nightmares, they can't touch you," he whispered gently but held on tightly until Alec pulled away. His breathing was calmer and the tears had stopped.

"Sorry about that, I just, I had hoped that they wouldn't come back, I didn't think it would be that bad." 

"You need to stop apologizing. Do you want to go to class today?"

Alec sighed, "Not really, but I have to, we've got to keep up with everything now that Hodge has us stockpiled with assignments. Just let me get dressed and we can head off to class, okay?"

Magnus nodded in understanding and moved out to the kitchen where he turned on the coffee machine, knowing that Alec was going to need it today.

It didn't take long for Alec to throw on a pair of jeans and a hoodie, not that he wore much more than that to begin with, but he was just tired and didn't want to bother with anything. He would normally try to look good a little more than he normally would, especially when he knew he was going to be with Magnus, but he was comfortable enough with Magnus not to be too self-conscious about the way he looked.

He gratefully took the coffee, "I think this is a sign that you've been over way too many times," Alec said referring to Magnus' knowledge of where things went in the kitchen.

"Hm, no, the sign that I've been over too many times is when you start finding my stuff scattered around your apartment."

Alec's eyes lit up upon remembering something and went into the living room, bringing back with him a scarf, "Which reminds me, this would be yours," he handed it to Magnus, who looked at it for a minute and with a grin handed it back.

"Nope, I believe this is yours. Nope, no protesting; besides this blue looks better on you than it does me."

"Oh, okay," he glanced at the time, "Shit, we're going to be late."

Magnus laughed.

/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak

"Alec Lightwood, come to my desk."

Hodge's voice broke the laughter that came from where Magnus and Alec were sitting side by side, working on their projects. Magnus was trying to keep Alec's mind off of last night so he had made a joke about one of the students in their history class.

Alec blushed at being called up for disrupting a class.

"I'm sorry sir; we didn't mean to be so loud. We're working on our projects I assure you."

Hodge waved off his explanation, "Look, Alec, have you thought about what I talked to you about a few weeks ago?"

Alec nodded, "I have."

"I see that you haven't headed my warning."

"Sorry sir, I just, Magnus is my friend," he blushed a little thinking about the kiss they shared just last night, "I don't see how that's a problem."

He looked taken aback, "I never said it was a problem, only that I was worried about you."

"Well there's nothing to worry about," his voice was clipped, "I think I'm doing fine by myself."

"Of course," he waved Alec off to his seat.

Magnus whispered to Alec when he sat down in front of his canvas, "What did he want?"

"Just to tell me to concentrate more on the assignment over socializing," Alec didn't want to bother explaining what Hodge had really said. He did not even know why Hodge seemed so adamant over him being around Magnus. Either way, he spent the next hour glaring at Magnus.

/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak

Magnus watched as Alec's eyes darted around the building, looking through the swarm of students exiting their classes, "Is there something wrong?"

"No, it's just," Alec sighed and leaned against the cement, "Jace was supposed to meet me here. He's always here early, and he's just been acting really weird lately. I wanted to talk to him today."

"Well, if he's not coming around, would you like to join me for a coffee?"

Alec smiled and nodded, letting Magnus take his hand.

"So, what was Hodge really asking you about?"

"Hmmm?"

Magnus elaborated, "During class, I'm pretty sure it wasn't just to reprimand us about talking in class. He never cares about those sorts of things."

"Oh, yah," Alec's face feel a little in thought, "He wanted to tell me to, um, warn me about you actually."

Magnus laughed.

"I'm sure he's just being over protective for some reason," Alec hurriedly explained.

"That's two for two. Golden boy doesn't seem to like me all that well, and our own teacher."

Alec chuckled, "I don't know what their problems are with you. It all seems so silly," he paused, "Though I can only imagine if Izzy were here, thought I think you two would get along," he studied Magnus closely, a knowing smile on his lips, "She'd probably take you shopping, after she threated you with bodily harm, but after that you two would get along well."

"Duly noted," He nodded, "I'll have to meet her sometime, where is she now?" Magnus asked, consciously adding the curiosity in his voice.

"She's still with my parents; we haven't been able to talk for a while," his voice was constricted, holding the feelings in that he habitually tried to shove to the side.

Magnus squeezed Alec's hand, "One of those things huh?"

Alec nodded, "One of those things."

/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak

"I do not think that this is the best idea," Jace was seething, his golden eyes were bright with hate fire and apprehension, but he still succeeded in his endeavor to remain civil. It was required, and even though he despised it, he wasn't so thoughtless as to make Valentine too heated, exclusively when it came to his brother.

"Now, now Jace, there's no reason to worry," Valentines sharp eyes glanced over to where Sebastian and Clary stood, as if on guard. Clary was tense, the opposite said for Sebastian, relaxed as ever, examining the sharpness of his blade, "I feel as though it is time we had a chat with Alexander."

"But wouldn't it be more suitable to bring him to the manor?"

"I think it would be in our favor to have our little gathering here, where he's more familiar."

Jace understood what Valentine was doing. He was determined to drive his power to the absolute limit, and then go further still. Not in just the greater picture, but in each aspect, each phase, of his plan that he meticulously calculated – he wanted supremacy of everything as a whole.

The apartment door opened, carrying in two voices.

"I'll only take a few minutes. Jace is still probably moping about, if he's not out."

"Take your time, it's not like we're going to be late for something."

Jace could hear Alec's laugh, they were still floating around the doorway, not in view of the kitchen area, and "Do you know how freaked Carole gets when we're not there on our regular scheduled time? She gave me a lecture about calling her so she wouldn't walk home and find our bloodied bodies in some alley way."

"Gosh, she sounds like a mom."

Their voices were getting closer.

"You laugh now, this time you can sit and listen…" Alec trailed off as he caught sight of the group of people in the apartment. He locked onto Jace, "Jace… who are these people?" He recognized Clary, but not the other two. The man standing beside Jace and the boy next to Clary were not familiar to him. He eyed the knife in the boys hand cautiously. He could feel Magnus stiffen behind him and he felt as his forearm was grasped in a protective grip as he subconsciously gravitated toward Magnus.

"So this is Alexander," blue eyes widened and feel into a glare at being so casually addressed by a man he had never seen before, "I've been looking forward to meeting you face to face, for a very long time, longer than I had hoped, but minor details do always seem to get in the way," Valentine's gaze drifted to Magnus before looking into Alec's eyes, "Soon there will be no distractions for me, or for you," he paused, "It really has been a long, long time. I think I've lost count on the decades and centuries I've used to find you."

"Who are you? What are you even doing here? Jace?" He was confused and he wanted answers.

But Jace wouldn't meet his eye, "Just go on with it Valentine, you said you came here to – "

"You're never any fun. I'm enjoying this squirming. Can't you see the look that demon is giving us? Priceless really. His glamour is already flickering."

"Sebastian -"

"Boys, both of you, show some respect!" Clary cut in, walking over to Jace, rubbing his arms to calm him down, "There's no need to be against each other."

"What is going on!" Alec was shaking, everything was becoming twisted in his head and he could not fathom the image that was right in front of him.

"I've told you Alexander, I've been looking for you. You're the key I need to succeed in bringing about peace and control back between the worlds." Valentine spoke evenly, conviction in each word he spoke.

Magnus scoffed, "Peace and control. If you win then there will be anything but that in the worlds. Every world would be burned to the ground and the streets would flood with the blood of anyone you and your army can get their grotesque hands on."

Valentine chuckled, "So lost in your own delusions. I'm not the liar here. I'm being completely honest with everyone in this room, including Alexander here. You're the one lying to him, have been this whole time, haven't you, demon?"

Alec felt Magnus tense up, his grip tightening on Alec's arm.

"What is he talking about Magnus?"

"Do you remember that story I told you?" Alec nodded, "Well it's happening right now and I need you to trust me," he looked away from Valentine and down at Alec, "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do but-"

"Do you trust me," Magnus blinked and his human green-gold eyes were those of a cat. Pupils slit like a razor cut with the greens, gold's and reds of a cat. In his peripheral vision he saw Sebastian, Clary, and Jace go for their weapons.

"Do you trust me?"

Alec nodded, "Yes, I do, Magnus-"

He was pulled away from the kitchen, disoriented by the sudden change the scenes blew together in a whirlwind and he and Magnus were dashing into his bedroom and onto the fire escape that lead of his window. The sounds of crashing feet were behind them and they stopped running.

"What are you doing?"

"You said you trusted me right?"

"How many times do I- what are those?" For a passing instant all Alec saw were wings. Towering and immaculate _albus_ dredged with crimson blood, equally both bright and dark splattered against the feathers and grotesque bone broken bitter and torn.

Then he was in the air, arms holding him tight against a warm body.

**Author's Note: Summer is here. That should mean more up-dates. I've been feeling inspired, but that just means I'm also distracted with a bunch of other fics. I've also started writing a Klaine fic. So if any of you like Glee and or just like Klaine, then you should go check that out. There are vampires! XD**

**Reviews are really nice and makes me want to write more, they give me an initiative to start this. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. I hate writing filler chapters, and even though they are a necessary evil I can rarely find the motivation to write them. Really, if you ever get annoyed of me being so late with the up-dating progress send me an angry message. Sometimes I need a push, and right now my love for malec is kind of blah right now. I love them to death but I'm just finding it hard to get excited about writing. I have a bunch of ideas, but again, no motivation or excitement to write. **

**Even saying that, I will not give up on this story, everything will be finished in time. I never forget a WIP.**

_**In this land swarms fantastical visions**_

_**Blurring humanities lust for all destruction**_

_**To carry on life's broken dreams**_

_**Immaculate thoughts allusive in this world**_

_**/**_

_**Here the earth is black and bitter**_

_**Blood ashes scattered on the ground**_

_**Where heathen hearts lay on hallow ground**_

_**Bringing life to this lucid place**_

_**/**_

_**A murder of ravens cast shadows up above**_

_**Black clouds in the bleeding sky**_

_**With broken bones scorned for healing**_

_**Symbols of a long lost love**_

_**/**_

_**Can't you see her? Dark as sin**_

_**Without your insidious idol**_

_**Left in trepidation you cannot see**_

_**Her beauty, so vast and savagely delicate**_

_**-City of The Damned**_

_**September Ends**_

Alec did not open his eyes until he felt his feet land safely on the ground. It wasn't that he was afraid of heights, but even the strong arms holding him tight did not do much to settle his nerves.

He knew immediately where Magnus had brought them, to the clearing by the lake, where they had shared their first kiss. It was different, with the sun shining and the birds chirping away, blissfully unaware of the city that surrounded their paradise.

"Are you okay?"

Alec fell out of his stupor upon hearing Magnus's voice. His eyes were dazed and he could not find it in himself to believe that this was real.

"Magnus, what is going on? Why did we run away from them? What they were talking about, what you- and," his eyes fell on Magnus's wings, "You," he finished numbly.

"Alec, I told you, it's the story I told you, it's not a story, it is happening right now, with you and-"

Alec cut him off, "It's a story Magnus, and oh god," he ran his pale hands through his shaggy hair, "I'm dreaming, this isn't real, it can't be. I'm asleep in my room and any moment the grass will die and leave the ground barren, the flowers will wilt and curl into death, the sun will fall and the moon will rise, covered in blood against a burning black night and the lake will run red with crimson blood, and you," he choked, "You'll be there, dying, covered in red, so much blood, and I won't be able to do anything but watch. Or it will be worse and you'll be the one draining out the life of everyone and, I can't. I just want to wake up before it all happens." He was muttering to himself, sharp eyes trying to watch every movement of the earth in fear that what he imagined would begin to mold into truth.

"Alexander," Magnus gripped his arms and pulled him close, so that they were flush against each other, "Feel me Alec, I'm right here, I'm warm and my heart is still beating, blood still flows in my veins. This is real, Alec. I can explain everything, just not here okay, not here. You have to trust me."

He felt Alec sigh, "I trust you, damnitt, I do."

"Just close your eyes and don't open them until I say, alright? It's important that you ignore everything you hear. Nothing can touch you, or me, nothing can touch us. I swear," Alec nodded and Magnus tightened his grip.

It was instantaneous, the flood of malicious echoes that pervaded the air all around. Fiery cackling in tongues that he was incapable of identifying weighed deep in his chest with each breath. Chains rattled and whipped through the air. He felt as though he could feel the flames flickering against his body, burning and singing the skin, but the ice injected into his veins had him feeling otherwise.

The screams were the worst. High pitched sobbing and begging from women and the tearful screeching of children had him drawing himself ever closer to Magnus, willing himself not to look, just to hold onto Magnus. He almost wished that it was all a nightmare.

As quickly as it began it ended. Everything was silent.

"It's alright; you can open your eyes."

Alec did so, hesitantly. He leaned out of Magnus's arms to observe his surroundings.

It seemed as though they were merely standing on barren land, but when Alec looked closer he gasped at the view his eyes were met with. He could see the land below them; it stretched a further distance than his eyes could properly make out. It was limitless and streamed across the land they towered above. Where they rested was the mountain of dead stone that overlooked the entirety of the world. The buildings underneath were tall and twisted, of burnt metal and brick whose silhouettes strained to the harvest moon against a sea of silver stars and a midnight sky that gave way to amethyst clouds.

Further off to the side of this world it molded into grotesque reds of fiery wars and clouds of burning flesh. The ground was dead as rotted carcass, buried away and forgotten. A barrier of flame separated this brutal side of the world and shielded the other half.

There was no other side, from what Alec was able to observe, it was only a wall of fire that reached the limits of height, pushing far past the moon and stars. Alec didn't know what would be beyond that. On Earth he knew that the stars and planets, space, lied far above the Earth's surface. In this strange new world, anything could be beyond those rising stars. Or nothing could be found.

Magnus's voice cut through the silence, "What do you think?"

"It's…wow…it's amazing."

Alec looked back at Magnus, the wings less overwhelming than before. Magnus looked glad that he was stunned by the sights and not attempting to run.

"It's even better when you get down there," he held out his hand, "The only way down is to fly, or we could walk down this thing," he clicked the heel of his boot against the ground, scuffing up dirt.

Alec was apprehensive; his nose wrinkling in distaste but he nonetheless took Magnus's hand. Magnus laughed, "It's more fun when you don't have to be a passenger. I promise."

"I guess I'll have to take your word for it," something flashed on Magnus's face before he composed himself.

"Don't worry, it won't take us long to fly down there."

He took off, holding tight onto Alec, watching him take in the world below his feet, blue eyes wide and aglitter with wondrous delight.

Linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/ Linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/

"Well, well, it seems as though Alexander's friend was more than we had thought. You and Hodge were right to question his intentions," Valentine nodded to Jace, before turning on Sebastian, "I warned you that there was a threat, did I not?" His voice was clipped.

"Yes."

"And yet you missed it completely, that could have been avoided, now I will have to think of a way to steal Alexander away from those _demons_," He spat out the word as if it were rotten, "And bring him back to us, where he belongs. The circumstances are not in our favor. They have his sister, and once he sees her, there is very little we can do. Then Alexander's relationship with that _thing_," referring to Magnus, "he is too close to it. We have to hope that Jace can persuade him to hear us out, on our terms. Once we have Alexander with us there is very little any of the demons can do, unless they want to sacrifice their own with a suicide mission."

"He won't get hurt, when he's with us," Clary was the one who voiced her concerns, Jace knew that she would still do anything Valentine asked of her, so it came as a surprise to him that she would ask such a thing.

"As long as he is complacent then there will not be a need to resort to violence. You know how these things work Clary, even in these times we need to push away silly friendships in order to benefit the greater good."

She nodded quickly, catching her mistake, "I know, and I know that we need him to win, no matter the cost," Jace caught her eye and he knew that she had no conviction behind her words.

Linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/ Linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/linebreak/

On the graffiti covered streets Alec was onslaught with a new perspective on the city-esque place. The buildings that were twisted and black from heaven's eye were more like the tall buildings he was used to in the city. There were streetlights with flickering candles behind paneled glass, wires elegantly twisting and bending around the goblet.

Curiously there was no one about.

"They've heard of your arrival and were advised not to make a scene, too dangerous right now, so everyone is inside for now, just until we get some things settled down," Magnus explained when Alec voiced his concern.

"We?"

"There is a group of us that are assigned to keep everyone safe. The best, most loyal leaders were agreed upon by the majority of us. We're here to make plans, keep everyone informed of what occurs outside of our boundary lines. We need to be prepared and together when the time come for a full out war. Everyone holds a part in the war. It'll all be explained in due time. For now we need to make sure that you're kept safe."

They turned a corner and were headed to a towering gothic cathedral, which Magnus said was actually a theater where they used to hold concerts of any variety and that there were many more scattered throughout the world. An iron gate was left open for anyone to enter as they pleased.

Stone pathways lead toward two burnt iron doors under a pillar which held strong a gargoyle with sharpened teeth and curved wings, a ward against evil.

"Just stay next to me; I don't want you to be too overwhelmed."

Alec nodded, mainly to himself and trailed beside Magnus, keeping up with his strides down the long hallway.

He took in the tapestries that covered the floor. Neither of their footfalls resonated against the crimson flowered floor covering. The walls were left plain and bricked with gray stoned pieces, each jagged and cut in their own way, each fitting together eloquently as if it were done purposefully. Flickering iron lamps were steeled into the walls, lighting the pathway and corridors that they passed, until Alec found himself in the middle of a large gathering room where two large doors, one on the far left and right were resting, the entrances into the theater.

In this room the carpet was an old Hollywood glamour red trimmed in gold. The walls were papered with departed roses, withered emerald steams and cream undertones. Dangling from the ceiling was a crystal chandelier that illuminated the dancing shadows. Each tear was dripped with blood, the pallor of the burning wax light sent out a rose tinted hue.

Night velvet drapes splayed out alongside the walls, downing above the entrance doors as an invitation.

"There are more places like this?"

Magnus nodded, "Not exactly the same mind you, but essentially, yes."

"It must be amazing, living around a place like this, being able to come here whenever you want."

"You like it here?"

Alec nodded, "Of course, it's beautiful. All of it."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"I don't think I could ever leave a place like this."

"Give it a while; you might lose sight of it all."

He shook his head, "This, I may possibly never get exhausted of this."

"We should get inside, they'd have heard of our little escapade and they'll be concerned. I know of a few who would happily cut my throat if I don't –"

The doors to the right banged against the wall, echoing into the near silent room, "Alec! I've been so worried. Magnus you asshole I warned you. I told you-"

"Isabelle! What are you-"He grasped her tight when she launched herself into his arms, "I've missed you so much."


	6. Chapter 6

**(Somewhat Important, Please read) Author's Note: My procrastination is endless. Also, if you follow my twitter, I will now be tweeting snip-bits of the chapters I write. A sentence here and there for anyone who is interested. It also proves that I am indeed writing and not blowing it off. So when I post those pieces I'm writing. The link to my twitter is on my profile for anyone interested.**

**Oh, and I've got this whole thing organized, all stored in a folder, my poetry clipped to each page, each page representing a chapter, each page containing a summary of each chapter so that I don't lose focus on the story line. So this will be finished, all totaling into twelve chapters. I'm really happy about where this is all going.**

_Falling under the House of Usher_

_With The Raven crowning its plea_

_Take off your Masque of Red Death_

_And resurrect your Annabel Lee_

_-And I'm Falling_

_September Ends_

_She prayed to god like she was raised to_

_Her family died with no hate_

_With them love went and she felt nothing_

_Even as she begged to the holy father_

_There was no love for her tearful pleas_

_Then rose a fallen angel with open arms_

_/_

_She's fallen in love with Lucifer_

_In her heart shines the Devil_

_He heard her prayers, answered her tears_

_Now they stand hand in hand together_

_The meteor shower, flames burning down her hate_

_Washing away the ashes of her yesterdays_

_/_

_To hell with jesus christ and she's in love_

_Her pain is gone, there flies a dove_

_-She Found Love_

_September Ends_

Alec's hold on Isabelle tightened when his skin grazed against warm leather. He knew what it meant and it tore into his chest but he couldn't find it inside of him to let her go.

"Izzy," his voice was hoarse, betrayed by the emotions he could not place, there were too many of them conflicting with one another. All other words were caught deep in his throat.

"Alec." Her voice was a relief in the silence, "Alec, it's okay. I'll explain why later."

She smiled when Alec gave a tug on her long braid. An old habit of his back when he was younger and pulled much more harshly on her hair, and without as much affection as he did now.

"I missed you so much."

"You too big brother."

Magnus looked on the moment, eyes sad that they should be reunited this way. They both deserved to be with each other back on Earth, where they should have been safe to carry out their lives. Seeing each other during the week when they could make the time, hanging out, and going to the movies on the weekend just because they can. Now Alec is pulled into an old story that was less of a dream and more a night terror that leaves you drenched in sweat and chocking on the air you're so desperate to breathe.

Then Izzy, who was needed to give Alec an initiative to stay here, in a world neither of them should have seen for another sixty or seventy years, Izzy who gave up her life for wings, for her brother.\

He let out a breath of air.

"Isabelle."

Her eyes snapped to attention, piercing gaze directly aimed in his direction. She didn't let go of Alec until he drifted away from the embrace.

Isabelle's dark eyes were apologetic and Magnus was relieved he couldn't see Alec's face. He did not want to see the emotion in those swirling blues.

"Time to meet some of the appointed leaders."

**Line Break/Line Break/Line Break/Line Break/Line Break/Line Break**

Alec collapsed onto the bed. He permitted himself to take in the soft fabric underneath his body, liquid satin against his hands. When he first walked into the room he had hardly glanced at any of the furniture or ornaments that surrounded the bed. Now he could just make out the carved, warm colored wood that molded together in fanciful shapes to border the ceiling. The iron bed held a canopy of fluttering fabric, translucent and the color of scorching passion. The sheets were darker in color, nearly black and the pillows were an array of angry reds and lustful blacks. The silhouette of a mahogany dresser flitted in and out of his line of sight, a mirror, surrounded by snakes weaving around the border, dark and watchful against the glass. He vaguely recalled the carpet as the color of fog that rested above the tallest of buildings in the city.

Magnus had brought him to this room, found in the tallest tower that the cathedral housed. Alec did not fail to see the bitter humor in that.

The walk was silent when they made their decent. Everything needed to sink in and Alec had very little time to process it all before more was thrown at him. Magnus understood and Alec was grateful that he left, the door closing without a sound, when Alec, speechless and dazed, fell into the chamber.

He was still processing the people he had met. There weren't many of them. Only three, which was surprising to say the least. In total, four people were working together to watch over an entire world with only a handful of others aiding them.

'The people in this world must really trust them.' Alec thought, and wondered how loyal these people must be to them, for there to be little to no revolting.

He understood, Camille, the woman with golden hair and emerald green eyes, seemed very much a leader. Her voice was like silk, but you knew that she was brutally honest, even if there was a layer of self-preservation; she fit in very well with the dynamic

Then there was Raphael, filled with the duty to protect what he deemed his, a valuable aspect when he considered this world his home, therefore making it his in context, giving him an unpatrolled sense of honor to protect it and its inhabitants. He and Camille seemed at odds with each other, even with their off handed comments they made it work.

The third leader he met with was Will, looking very much a leader with his piercing blue eyes that looked like he was carrying the weight of the world in his heart. It was immediate the devotion he had into ending the mess the upcoming war had created. He had the look, out of them all, of someone with the most to lose and the most responsibility.

It was briefly hinted by Magnus and Will himself that he had people he loved dearly and would do anything to protect them from harm.

Alec had questioned them about their place, curious as to how there were no inquiring minds questioning their guidance and choices. He was very blunt in his questioning and glad that it was not taken the wrong way. He knew he could be aloft and too direct when he enquired for answers that had the potential to be taken as offensive.

They all had simply elucidated that they made sure to discourse with district leaders, an additional separation of authority they used in time of the imminent battle. These district leaders stayed close in touch with the people in their area and brought forth their concerns and necessities. It was taken with great care that no one was overlooked or seen as a second class citizen, as it were in terms of the way people on Earth went about their ideals. If there were any concerns they were brought forth immediately to be seen to and dealt with in the manner the situation demanded.

Over all Alec was impressed and glad to see that they all tried a great deal to maintain balance in a time of disturbance and discourse.

Will had also pressed on that their leadership was only temporary and as soon as the battle came to a final end they would go back to the previous order. Where everyone lived day by day, without threat of violence or apprehension over the provisional administration that remained necessary at this current space in time.

Again, Alec had a difficult time visualizing a world that could remain in order without any sort of dictation of their lives, but again, he was reminded that this was not Earth, and the rules that applied on Earth did not apply to this world.

A soft tap and the opening of the door brought Alec away from his thoughts.

It was Isabelle.

"Hey, I figured now would be good as time as any to talk."

She glided to where Alec sat up on the bed and seized her space alongside her brother.

They lay facing each other, both settled atop the purposefully placed pillows. Looking into each other's eyes, it was silent for a while before Alec broke the quiet.

"What made you do it?" He didn't have to elaborate; she knew what he was asking.

Her fingertips skittered across his skin, tracing his face; her eyes were as though she were lost in her thoughts.

"Magnus and Simon clarified everything for all of us. They told us that we didn't have to choose, that we could just continue on with our lives."

Alec licked his lips, "We?"

"Me, Mom and Dad. Mom and Dad, I guess they'd heard Valentine's story and were waiting to hear the other side of this mess."

"And?" Alec's stomach sank.

"Mom is here, working with one of the district leaders."

"Dad?"

Isabelle hesitated, her words and voice were bitter, "He's staying out of it, and he made it very clear that he would not assist either side. He took the easy way out and I hate him for it. He's abandoning his family."

"You had so much more to live for Izzy, I-"

"No, I wanted to do this. You've always been there for me, always. I couldn't just not do anything, you know me better than that. And I can still have a life here, I've met so many new people here and it's a fresh start. It's not like I left a lot of people when I chose this life. Family is important to me, you're important to me, and nothing is going to change that."

**Author's Note: So, I realize I am not a dialogue person. Do you all like what I'm doing right now or would you enjoy this more if I wrote more dialogue? **

**Lots of love**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I know the last chapter had to be a huge disappointment. I don't know where my head was during that chapter, and I'm hoping that I found my rhythm in this chapter. This chapter is kind of a filler chapter, but it has, hopefully, the relationship development with Magnus and Alec that is needed.**

**Also, I have to apologize for how long this has taken me to write. Band Camp hit me hard, the 8-5 practices and late night mellophone sleepover, and senior things, lip-synch, and then marching parades killed me and I was so overwhelmed. Band in general has taken up some time. And I've actually been doing things outside of the internet. I do admit I've done a shit ton of procrastinating again, mostly tumblr, but I've had no desire or inspiration to write. I'm going to try and change it. I know I'm singing the same old song I always sing, but I will never abandon anything I write completely. This will be taken to the end. **

**I also have school starting up next Tuesday. I have some of my summer reading work to finish. I am avoiding the last ten or so pages I have to hand write to type this up. **

_Let's kiss don't cry_

_I'm right here by your side_

_Hush and sleep tonight_

_By your window sill this tonight_

_/_

_You are my valentine_

_Bloody and lost in this new rhyme_

_We won't waste our time_

_You're right here by my side_

_/_

_This is our tender romance_

_No longer a lonely girl_

_Shut your eyes, please don't cry_

_Won't you by my lullaby_

_/_

_It's our endless romance_

_Fly in this moonlight_

_Hold my hand, it's our night_

_You are my dreadful melody_

_/_

_Don't fall, let's fly_

_It's our lives tonight_

_Won't sleep, won't cry_

_Hear our bloody lullaby_

_/_

_It's the end of a lonely romance_

_We're not here alone_

_Can you feel this love light_

_It's the end of the lonely road_

_/_

_Let's sleep tonight_

_We're here side-by-side_

_Hearts our gruesome melody_

_Be my valentine_

"Again," commanded Will, sword clenched in his hands, to his left stood Magnus, in a matching fighting position, armed with his own sword. Alec stood in front of them, breath falling from his lips in quick gasps, sweat beading from his brow. His opponents were much the same, Alec was proud to see, but they could continue this training for hours more.

He watched them with a mindful eye and when Magnus attacked him head on Alec knew to pivot during his defensive attack because Will would be there, not far behind Magnus, to attempt to throw Alec off. The training had Alec noticing the quirks and extremities of both Will's and Magnus's fighting style, during their one on one sessions and their two on one. Though deferring in defensive and offensive style they worked well together, but it became monotonous when they maneuvered as one for too long.

They had a habit of acting as one more often than not, and that knowledge allowed for Alec to slip through an opening in their strategy and successfully disarm Magnus, twisting Magus's sword into his open palm, turning on his heel in time for Will to end his attack, lest he be impaled through the neck.

Alec let the scene pause before he relaxed his grip and tossed Magnus his sword.

"You're improving with your swordsmanship, with those eyes of yours, you'll do just fine in the midst of a battle," laughed Will, releasing the adrenaline pumping through his body, "That was one of the best I've ever seen. Wouldn't you say that Magnus?" His blue eyes turned toward where Magnus was dramatically laying, spread out on the mat.

"It's saying something, not many can beat us with a few well times moves," he grinned.

"At least you know how to pick 'em. This one's a keeper," he patted Alec on the shoulder, grinning ear to ear when he saw Alec blush and attempt to stutter out a response, "Anyway, I'd best be off. Jem will have my head if I'm late again."

"Either him or Tessa, pick your poison. Or better yet, both of them," replied Magnus with a cheerful grin. Laughing when Will shuddered at that prospect, "We know they both hate it when you're late."

"Then it is a lucky thing for me that Tessa is out helping Camille then." With that he slipped past the double doors, not willing to end up snared into a full conversation with Magnus.

Magnus turned to Alec, who was cleaning up the weapons he and Will had used to train.

"So how is this all going," Magnus gestured to the weapons, "The little demonstration I got was really well practiced. Not bad at all for only a week of training, not bad at all."

In fact, what he saw was beyond learned skill. Magnus had never seen someone so well equipped with a sword, certainly not someone who had never once held a sword. Alec's eyes caught the little movement that gave away when and where a person would strike, and he acted accordingly. His body and mind in near perfect synch. That took years of hard training, and even then it wasn't guaranteed that a person cold control their body so swiftly.

And based on what Magnus was told about Alec's archery skills, he was a complete natural with a bow and arrow in his hands. Like his hands where made to hold them and just knew what they were supposed to do.

"I'm not really sure;" Alec seemed hesitant, "Will says I'm doing well, though I'm not entirely sure how I'm keeping up with you two so fast. I see it, but it doesn't make sense." He startled a bit when he felt Magnus rest a comforting hand on his shoulder. He pivoted so that he could better see Magnus.

"It's in your blood. Isabelle caught on quickly as well, though not as fast as you have. It's your fate to decide this battle; I suppose it's only fair that the universe give you some talents to help you along the way."

Alec nodded thoughtfully.

"Have you and Isabelle talked much?" Again, Alec nodded silently.

"We talked…I missed her so much," he sighed, "But I knew, when I saw her, what she had to have done to be here. I mean," Alec fought for the words, "I'm alive here, but I have to be, but to anyone else, they're not….are they? Not Will, not Camille, not Simon, not Izzy, not…..you. Right?"

Magnus understood and nodded, "I'm afraid not. We're able to go up for a while, just not for long. There's a balance we all need to keep. Isabelle volunteered, more like insisted, she knew what she was doing. "

Alec nodded, "I know."

And he did.

After the initial shock of being able to see his sister again, it had hit him.

She was dead, but she didn't regret her decision.

"I'm glad Izzy is here though."

Magnus blinked, "Why?"

Alec shrugged, "It makes things easier, I guess. Though I do see why Simon was sent to her. It was obvious that Isabelle would do anything to protect me. Her being here would automatically have me wanting to do the same. Having her here means that I would choose to fight on this side, rather than with Valentine."

"I…Alec, it wasn't like that, not really."

Alec smiled, letting out a light laugh, "Magnus, Magnus, no," he reached out for Magnus's hand, letting his free hand rest over Magnus's heart. He could feel the faint lub-dub echoing in his chest cavity. "Don't take it the wrong way. The way Valentine is…. I don't think I would ever join him. Even with Jace by his side, I don't think I would have chosen him anyway. But…" Alec broke off. Blue eyes lost and hopeful. It kind of broke Magnus's heart to see them that way. "Just tell me one thing Magnus. One thing."

"Anything," he breathed out.

Alec locked eyes fully with Magnus's cat-like eyes, "Did you mean everything? I mean, you would have to be a pretty convincing actor to do and say everything you did without some kind of feeling, but I just want to be sure, that nothing you said or did was a lie because I don't think I could-" He was cut off when a pair of lips connected to his. Gentle, but firm enough to prove that he was there.

"Yes, yes," Magnus felt breathless; "I meant everything. I swear it, I did. Every word I said, I meant," he traced Alec's cheek with his thumb, mesmerized with the skin, "Alexander, I don't think I could ever not mean something when I'm with you."

**Author's Note: So, this was really not as long as I had hoped it would be. I also strayed away from what I was going to write, but this felt more natural, so I went with it before I tried to force out another shitty chapter.**

**I'll next be up-dating my Glee fanfic. I've also neglected that. So anyone who likes Klaine, please go check that out.**

**Also, I couldn't be happier with the cast for Alec and Magnus. That movie is going to be the death of me, and probably us all. **

**Lots of Love**

**And thank you for sticking with this.**

**I am a terrible writer.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hey! An early up-date. I'm quite proud of myself for this. This chapter is basically all about what's going on with Jace and Valentine, all of that good stuff. I only re-read over this once before I submitted this. I'm excited about finishing this in a matter of two hours (after all day of procrastinating).**

**The song I used for this (I was listening to it and I don't know, it fit for me) is Cemetery Drive by My Chemical Romance. **

**I own no lyrics.**

**Just the poetry. **

**And the plot.**

**Also, the quote I used in Latin/English is property of Albert Einstein. **

_What would you do without heaven_

_Your soul surrendered to hell_

_You would have nothing left to sell_

_Nothing to bend and twist the masses_

_You'll be dying to take a breath_

_Hold onto the ugly_

_As I walk in the valley of the shadows_

_Let go of beauty_

_Now I fear no life and fear no evil_

_I'll laugh all the way to the end_

_What if I bought your beliefs_

_If abandoned hearts were killed_

_You would have nothing left to build _

_Nothing to tell a story_

_I'm not holding my breath_

_Can you see the ugly_

_Walking in the valley, the shadow of death_

_Do you see beauty_

_Fear no evil, fear no life_

_I'll push you all the way to the end_

_-Ugly_

_SeptemberEnds_

Dull footsteps resonated through the heightened walls drenched in glistening white marble streaking together in fits of silver and pure snow. Each step cool and calculated, light on the stone, heavy in the air. Golden eyes trained forward, each fluid movement deliberate and calculated, more so than he would normally, leaving his body more rigid than what was his regular slouched posture, no enough to be obvious, enough to show any who knew his body language that he was nervous, on edge, as he moved ever closer to his destination.

_This night, walk the dead  
>In a solitary style<br>And crash the cemetery gates.  
>In the dress your husband hates<br>Way down, mark the grave  
>Where the search lights find us<br>Drinking by the mausoleum door  
>And they found you on the bathroom floor<em>

Moving on through his way he passed the farthest part of the hall, entering through two elegant wooden doors, loose designs etched into the frame. Through those his boots hit a carpeted strip walkway. On each side were pews carved from the marble floor, sloping from the ground into their shape. Candle sticks burned and shadow flames licked the walls from their illumination at the ends of each row. Straight forward Jace took the marble stairs, one at a time, slow and watchful, avoiding the unavoidable.

He wasn't sure why the sudden reluctance took hold of his muscles, urging him away from the place he had come to know so well over the last few years.

Another set of doors, smaller and more so carved, with the delicate words dug across the top

_Cum finis est magis quam imperare singularum_

"The high destiny of the individual is to serve rather than to rule"

Words that used to string his heart into music left him feeling cold and more distant from the present. And, he didn't know why. He wanted to know why everything suddenly felt so wrong, so cold, and so detached.

He didn't knock. He hesitated as if he were about to, and then cursed himself for doing so. He never knocked. He opened the doors, flaunting his entrance and strode inside.

"Jace, just in time, we were just finishing here," he gestured for Hodge to leave, a flick of the wrist, dismissive and to the point.

"You said you needed to talk to me about something?" He asked once Hodge had closed the door behind him

Valentine twisted past a grimace and into a smile, "I was just discussing some points with Hodge that will be most useful to us. Sit Jace." An order. Jace followed, crossing his legs in small defiance and leaned back into his slump, a conscious effort.

"Now, since poor Isabelle is down there, unfortunate really, she would have been wonderful with us, I'm going to need you to convince Alec to hear our side." He smirked, "Wouldn't want him being brainwashed into thinking that we're the bad guys now."

"What are you talking about? How am I supposed to get down there? Fly? Free falling? As appealing as diving through the Earth's crust is, I don't think that's going to accomplish much."

"That's where things get a little tricky," Valentine's eyes sharpened, "You are dedicated into this, aren't you, Jace? I've managed to slip you up here without much of a fuss, but there are something's that are beyond my power as of now. I need you to be ready to do anything to succeed."

Jace blinked, "What brings this on? Think I can't handle a few bottom dwellers to get my brother back?"

_I miss you, I miss you so far  
>And the collision of your kiss that made it so hard<em>

Valentine shook his head, "Of course not. I'm merely saying that I need you to make the same sacrifice as Isabelle did when she joined their ranks."

Jace knew about how Isabelle had been tricked, deceived by a downworlder to join them. To take her own life and life her afterlife as one of them.

"How can you be sure that I'll be placed here?"

Valentine grinned, a genuine grin, "I have a special poison that you will take," will, not can. He paused, "Clary took it and is now resting, gaining back her strength. It takes a good chunk out of your energy, but you can't expect much less after your body goes through death."

_Back home, off the run  
>Singing songs that make you slit your wrists<br>It isn't that much fun, staring down a loaded gun  
>So I won't stop dying, won't stop lying (are you there at all?)<br>If you want I'll keep on crying (do you care at all?)  
>Did you get what you deserve? (are you there at all?)<br>Is this what you always want me for?_

Jace's eyes widened, "Wait. Clary has already-"he couldn't bring himself to continue. Shit. He couldn't see her doing it, not without talking to him about it first. That must have been why Valentine had seen her without him. To make sure that her decision was just that, her decision. With as little outside contact as possible. Jace didn't know how to feel about that. It made sense. He had to know that they were ready for it. Who better to know and understand than themselves? Right? That's why Valentine hadn't given her a chance for her to talk to him. If he would have changed her mind, it wouldn't have just been Clary's choice. She deserved her own choice. Just as Jace is being given his. Just as he expected Sebastian to have gone through. Though Jace imagined Sebastian jumped for joy at the prospect of his death and the inevitable wings he would be given as an angel.

_I miss you, I miss you so far  
>And the collision of your kiss that made it so hard<em>

"Yes, yes. My darling daughter was second in testing it out. Only two days ago did she take it and it won't be much longer before she'll be ready to join us."

Valentine brought out a vial, slithered green contents smooth against the glass as he poured it into a crystal cup, smoke rising in puffs of red and black. He rested it on the edge of his desk, directly in front of Jace.

"I'll warn you. Because it's not a natural death, the transformation won't be natural either. It'll be painful. More than you've ever experienced in your life."

Jace nodded his understanding. Clary was able to pull through. So could he.

_Way down, way down  
>Way down, way down<br>Way down, way down  
>Way down, way down<em>

"What do you say? We need you Jace, to bring Alexander back to us. With luck, he will see the light and error of his ways and abandon his silly flights of fancy. With even more, we could have Isabelle with us. She only wants to protect her brother, to be there for him. You three can be a family again. Joining me in building a better world, controlling the worlds as they should have been controlled for thousands of years. All you need are your wings, Jace."

_I miss you, I miss you so far  
>And the collision of your kiss that made it so hard<em>

Jace lifted the goblet from the desk, eyeing it warily before slinging it back in one fluid motion, ignoring the feeling of spiders running down his throat as he drank until the last drop was downed.

_When will I miss you, when will I miss you so far  
>And the collision of your kiss that made it so hard<br>Made it so hard_

Nearly the moment after the last drop had past his lips Jace's body went rigged, his hand spasming out, the crystal shattering on the ground. Jace lurched forward, his head spinning. His heart clenched, as though someone had shoved through his chest cavity and fisted his heart in their hand, cutting off the blood flow to his body. That's what he felt as his heart beat fell into a lighter rhythm, not stopped, not yet. A feeling of ripping, and tearing, shredding, thrashing, all through muscle and bone between his shoulder blades, became unbearable and he let out a guttural scream that clawed through his vocal chords. His pulse raced through his body, setting his blood on fire, heating flesh and bone as blood boiled.

His nails dug into his palms as the pain in his back gave way to scratches at his flesh, pushing, stretching the skin until it ripped apart; giving way for feather and bone. The beating of his heart subsiding, thrusting his mind into darkness, his conscious drifting down into its depths.

_Way down, way down  
>Way down, way down<br>Way down, way down  
>Way down, way down<br>Way down..._

**Author's Note: Tell me what you think. I kind of veered off of the intended track. But I like this better. Drop a review. They make me happy and I love hearing what you all have to say about this. **

**Lots Of Love**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note****: **So sorry this has taken so long, I didn't realize how difficult of a chapter this was going to be. Band is kicking my butt with these back to back competitions over the weekend. It's one weekend after the other and it's taxing after a while. And I've decided that I don't want to grow up. These college essays and applications and work are all too much. I just want to live with Peter Pan and the Lost Boys, thwarting Captain Hook and flying with Tinkerbell and the other fairies, and never grow up. Is that really too much to ask for? I don't think so. But seriously, college stuff sucks, ACT is going to suck, I'm looking into the Navy (I need some way to pay for college), and taking a full day with 3 AP classes is not the smartest idea in the world for senior year.

_**At fifteen, I found the world on tv**_

_**People were out dying on the streets**_

_**I was fifteen years, I found my comfort**_

_**In the decay of the destruction**_

_**Do you want a ticket to ride the ride?**_

_**Follow through this hell with me**_

_**I know my way through here**_

_**Through broken dreams and sorrow**_

_**I'll take you through this hell with me**_

_**Bring you life and show you life's disease**_

_**It's been fifteen years for you, more for me**_

_**People are either dead or gone insane**_

_**I found the solution, sold my soul, it's the price**_

_**I'm in the comfort of disarray**_

_**Do you want a ticket, join the ride?**_

_**Who wants to live in fear**_

_**Afraid of who we are**_

_**Take my hand into this air**_

_**You can shed your fear**_

_**I can shed your fear**_

_**-Fifteen **_

_**SeptemberEnds**_

"I'll be back in a little bit, I won't be long, Jem wanted to talk to me about something," said Alec as he stopped to peck Magnus on the lips, laughing when Magnus pulled Alec onto his lap to deepen the kiss, "No, seriously Magnus," Alec gasped out, a little breathless, Magnus's lips trailing a path down his neck, "I've got to go," He pushed himself off and nearly laughed again at Magnus's face, lips pulled out into a mock pout.

"I'll see you in a bit, besides, I'm sure there are plenty of things you should be doing right now that could keep you busy."

"Well when you put it like that," Magnus smirked.

Alec blushed, much to Magnus's personal enjoyment, but managed to roll his eyes as he opened the door to leave.

_Rose, Rose, Rose, Red_

_Will I ever see thee wed?_

_I will marry at thy will sir,_

_At thy will_

Half way down the hall to the stairs Alec felt a hand grip his forearm from behind, pulling him to the side, caught off guard he struggled to pull away when he caught gold eyes in the darkness.

_A thousand years gone by_

_Too late to wonder why_

_I'm here alone_

_If in my darkest hour_

_She rose that fell a flower_

_I should have known_

"Jace, what are you doing here?" Alec hissed, ripping his arm away from Jace's iron grip, "How did you even get down here?" When Jace didn't immediately respond, Alec knew, "No, Jace, you didn't," he hissed, horrified at the thought of Jace being put against him.

"Alec you don't understand," Jace said, "You can't understand, not down here, surrounded by all of them."

"Who?" Alec demanded, "The people who decided not to ambush me in the middle of our apartment?"

"We just wanted to talk. You haven't heard our side of the story. You're just going to take their word without question?"

"Isabelle-"

"Isabelle is blinded. She's fallen for that demon and I don't want that happen to you. Think about it," Jace insisted, "Magnus was on Earth to get to you, he lead you on without ever telling you why he was there, or what he was - is. That isn't weird to you?"

"Jace, this isn't like you," Alec persisted, "You would never do this to me, to Isabelle. We're your family Jace," Alec's voice softened, "Is it because of Clary?" He asked quietly.

Jace stiffened, "It's about what's right. We deserve to be heard, just as much as the things that dwell down here," his voice was final, but lacking any conviction or venom in the words he spit out, like it was purely memorized and he was trying to arrange it into a habit, into what he believed.

"Jace-"

Jace gripped Alec's arms and Alec didn't have the heart to pull away.

"We've got to go," Jace held strong in his words, a hint of anxiety in his voice, "You have to come with me, I can't go back without you."

"You don't have to go back," Alec said abruptly, "You can stay here."

Jace shook his head, his gold eyes were rough and desperate under his efforts to stay composed, "I can't, and we can't. I belong up there, with Clary, and I need you to see why. It's better up there Alec. So much better. If you would only see it."

Alec hesitated.

"Please." Jace whispered.

Alec nodded and closed his eyes when Jace's grip on his arm strengthened.

It wasn't like falling with Magnus. The screams were drowned out, a dull roaring in his ears, and they faded quickly. Then there were birds chirping and the resonances of a lyre being strung in the breeze.

_Rose, Rose, Rose, Red_

_Will I ever see thee wed?_

_Only if you can capture me_

It was a soundless noise, and that disconcerted Alec the most. The silence was something he did not hear very often anymore. There was always people up and about outside, and he had grown familiar to the steady stream of moving life that was established in Hell. They were flying overhead, and Alec knew that they were in the Heavens.

Alec opened his eyes when he felt Jace land them securely on the ground. He rapidly blinked against the harsh light that blinded him momentarily. It was a severe white brightness that caught him off guard. So used to the warm glow of light, the stark contrast hurt. When he did manage to see his surroundings it was white and green with gold trimming areas all around. The buildings where of pale marble, as were the roads, off to his left he saw rolling hills of green swaying against the dim breeze, gold flowers on pastel green stems dusting through the green. The roads were white, of the same material as the buildings the loomed over them. Golden lamps held while light the emitted a cold glow. The sky, supposedly a pale blue was whiter than any other color and it roamed over head in stillness, one shade across an expanse of a world. It could almost be considered beautiful. The lack of color, if anything made it more sterile than livable and as Alec glanced around he noticed a distinct lack of people travelling the streets. No signs that they were preparing for war against a whole other world. No signs of life at all.

"Where is everybody?" Alec asked, looking back at Jace who shrugged.

"Just a prayer, it's required that everyone be present. I'll take you to Valentine, he should be nearly finished with his sermon, and it's probably not a good idea to talk to anyone before you talk to him."

Jace started pulling Alec along, not harshly, just enough to show Alec that he wanted them to start moving, "Why not? Isn't the point of all of this to show me why I should be on your side? What about the people?" They were walking closer to a large building, a cathedral that resembled more of a, with high towers of white and gates built of gold.

"Valentine doesn't think that's such a good idea, he doesn't want any hostilities between us and you to arise. It's just a precaution."

Jace led them through a door on the side, Alec saw from the corner of his eye people, spilling out of the building, but he could hardly catch a face before Jace ushered him inside, moving them quickly through the halls, so many Alec couldn't keep track of them, until they halted, Alec jerking from the force.

"But that's not the point," Alec argued and thought back to the people he was introduced to, not even paying any attention to his surroundings. They each told him their story, their lives both before and after their deaths. He thought of Tessa, Jem, Will, even Camille. They told him because they wanted to show him how much they valued their lives there, now that they had people like them, "How do I know if everyone is willing to work with whoever loses the battle?"

"That's not exactly what we're aiming for here," Alec spun around on his heel, before steeling himself as he eyed Valentine, standing regal at the head of the church. Shifting his vision he caught sight of the area he was in, pews lined the floors, neatly in a row. All white marble.

"What do you mean, it's about peace," Alec caught a figure emerge from a side door and then Sebastian was beside Valentine, "Isn't it?"

Sebastian barked a laugh, "Is that what those mongrels told you? No, no, not here. Someone needs to control the worlds, and it has to be us, we're pure and right, that's why we're in Heaven. We've earned our right to rule over those who couldn't make it, and those who need to work to make it here."

Beside Alec, Jace looked uneasy, eyes flashing around the room.

"But who are you to choose the order of things? It's all a natural selection based on how you lived your life," Alec argued.

_Tell me no more stories_

_And I'll tell you no lies_

_No one wants to hurt me_

_But everybody tries_

This time it was Valentine who laughed, mocking Alec's words, "That's not the case, not much anymore. Death, yes, is the key to a person's place in the world, but if you can control that placement, then you control the worlds."

"And you think that you have this power?" Alec asked, incredulous.

"Of course, look at Jace," Valentine raised a vial, "Just a drink of this and he received the greatest attainment in death. He became an Angel,"

_And if you think that I've been waiting_

_For my planets to align_

_It's time you go on_

_Get your things, get up, get out_

_I'm doing fine, yeah yeah_

Alec stared at Jace, at the guilty look that crossed his face, only there a moment before it was replaced with steel in his golden eyes.

"This isn't right."

"Oh?" Valentine mused, "And why not?" His voice moved into a saccharine flavor, "I could do the same for you, Alexander, think about it. An Angel. They're revered on Earth. Mortals worship Angels, they want to be us. Don't you want that? To be looked upon like you're a god? Forever immortal in the fantasy those below us only dream to live in."

"It's not the way of things. It's natural, and not controlled, as nature and spirits should be," he stepped forward, uncharacteristically confident, "Why did you bring me here in the first place if you were just going to repeat what you said ay my apartment?"

_Someday these walls will speak_

_The floors beneath you creek_

_To call my name_

_Here in my web of dreams_

_My whispers turn to screams_

_And place the blame_

Valentine shook his head in mock remorse, "I was so hoping that you could see that you could have it so much better here, with me, with all of us. Alexander, you have so much potential to benefit this cause. I don't want to see your blood spilt in battle because you selected to shadow the wrong side. My morals will not allow you to live while you stood by the Hellions and the Fallen. It would be such a shame to have to kill you now, to save the trouble of battle. Your death might just settle this little conflict, their resolve dead with you."

With Valentine's words Sebastian looked hopeful.

Jace cut in, his worry for his brother increasing, "But how can we win without him? The prophecy, it says that he's the deciding factor, without him we can't win, he can't die so long as he isn't on our side."

"You know, it really is too bad that Clary was too busy to join us," Sebastian sniped, Valentine waved him off.

At the mention of Clary, Jace's hand found another grip on Alec's bicep, fingers digging into his skin.

"And as I don't favor waiting an additional handful of centuries to discover the reincarnated so called "savior," I'm afraid Jace is right, we cannot kill Alexander. It would only sustain the inevitable war, and I've grown tired of dealing with lesser beings in my way," He addressed Sebastian, "Take Alexander along to one of the lowermost chambers," Valentine spoke to Alec next, "I wouldn't try to run, there's nowhere for you to run. You can't leave, not without wings, and although your aging life is at a standstill in these worlds, you are not yet able to move between the worlds without aid. A minor detail that the nature of things did not foresee as problematic, in nature there are flaws as well."

**Line Break/ Line Break/ Line Break/ Line Break/ Line Break/ Line Break/ Line Break/ Line Break**

_Rose, Rose, Rose, Red_

_Will I ever see thee wed?_

_Only if you discover me_

Magnus looked up lazily from where he was perched on his chair, book in his lap. Things were mild, the calm before the storm. The next battle would be the last, the defining element in this war. Until the time when a call to arms was needed, everyone was with their families and friends, celebrating, just living their lives together. Isabelle was pushing past the door, a look on her face that could either pass as concern or annoyance; it was like she couldn't choose which one she should be feeling.

"Have you seen Alec?" She asked.

Magnus set down his book, "He went to go see you," he looked out of the window, it was later than he thought, the sky a dark crimson, "A while ago by the looks of it."

"See, I thought that he just got sidetracked with something, namely you, but he always goes to meet me, late or not, and this is much too late for him." Her anxiety was increasing, "He isn't with anyone else. I ran into the others and asked if they'd seen him around, and they haven't, and I- fuck! I don't know if I'm just over reacting right now."

"We aren't in a normal situation right now. There's a perfectly good reason to be worried," Magnus hesitated, "You don't think that Jace might have come down here for him, do you?"

"Do you think that he would even fully join Valentine?"

Magnus shrugged, "You did it for your brother, and even if you won't fully admit it, a lot of your decision had to do with Simon too. The same goes for Jace. He has Clary to worry about. Denying Valentine is placing her between them both. He feels the need to protect her, and although he loves Alec as if they were really brothers, romantic love can cloud judgment even more than brotherly love."

"Then, if Jace came down here for Alec, we need to find a way up there immediately. "

**Line Break/ Line Break/ Line Break/ Line Break/ Line Break/ Line Break/ Line Break/ Line Break**

_Tell me no more stories_

_And I'll tell you no lies_

_No one wants to hurt me_

_But everybody tries_

Alec's head fell back against the wall, his body following the impact on the hard cement. He struggled to catch his breath as an arm dug into his neck, restricting his air flow. He took in Sebastian, he too was breathing deeply, harsh breathes puffing past his lip and Alec felt a spike of pride when he was the blood dripping from his nose and the bruises that had formed on Sebastian's face. They would heal, but until then Sebastian would feel them stinging his skin, and his own pride.

"You really do think that you're better than them don't you? You're so lost up here in this supposed perfect world and strung up in Valentine's delusions and serious god complex that you honestly believe that don't you?" Alec asked,

Alec slid to the ground and Sebastian left the room, the door swinging shut, the locking sounding in place, an echo in the hollow room.

**Line Break/Line Break/Line Break/Line Break/Line Break/Line Break/**

Alec didn't know how long he had sat, curled on himself on the floor. He was trying to formulate a way, anyway to contact Magnus, anybody in Hell. He knew that once they realized he wasn't there, Magnus would come to find him, but Alec didn't want to think about what might happen to Magnus, or Isabelle, anybody, if they were caught in Heaven.

The lock clicked and clanked until the door swung open, a silhouette from the light of the outside before the figure stepped forward in the open space.

"Jace!"

He nodded to Alec.

"What-"

"Why are you doing this?" Jace asked, tired.

Alec blinked, "What do you mean?"

"Defying Valentine, siding with those demons?" Again, the word was spat with weak venom.

"I told you," Alec replied, "In the cathedral I told you; in front of Valentine I said it all. And the reception I've met here isn't doing much to convince me that I'm wrong about my belief in the Hellions and Fallen.

"Jace, why can't you understand what is happening? You have to know what Valentine is doing to you, to Clary, to everyone. I know you're better than this," Alec appealed, "If you can convince Clary-"

_Get your things, get up, get out_

_I'm doing fine, yeah yeah_

_Tell me no more stories_

_And I'll tell you no lies_

_No one wants to hurt me_

_But everybody tries_

"What?!" Demanded Jace forcefully, "What is going to happen? Alec, don't you see, we'll be hated down there, and up here we can have a future, a bright one," Jace's words lacked conviction, and Alec could hear it, Jace's eyes darting

around the room, never looking Alec straight in the eye.

Alec scoffed, "Now that is something that you cannot believe. You and her both will be living in fear, even if Valentine wins, _especially_ if he wins. Angels fall Jace, and they are taken in and treated with respect. Yes, they will be untrusting at first, but you would be Fallen, don't you see that? You could never go back, so they would know that you belong with them," he thought of Magnus, and his wings. If Alec thought hard about it, he could almost see them immaculate white, gracefully arched in the sky, wind fluttering them about, but they would always look off, as if they never should have been there, like the Fallen wings were what really told his story, and they did. Nobody looked at him any differently, if anything, they saw him as a leading light, most Hellions saw the Fallen that way.

"Alec-"

"It is that simple Jace. Fall. That's all it is. There will be pain, I won't lie about that, but there will be freedom where you can't get it here," he hesitated, letting a beat of silence pass, "Clary could draw again. Make her art like she used to. I know they don't allow that anymore."

_And if you think that I've been waiting_

_For my planets to align_

_It's time you go on_

_Get your things, get up, get out_

_I'm doing fine, yeah yeah_

He watched in half agony when Jace turned on his heel and left, the door swinging shut, leaving Alec in silence.

_Silence_.

**Line Break/Line Break/Line Break/Line Break/Line Break/Line Break/**

_For this freedom_

_I have given all I had_

_For this darkness_

_I gave my light_

_For this wisdom_

_I have lost my innocence_

_Take my petals_

_And cover me with the night_

Magnus and Isabelle slipped through the corridors, watching with cautious eyes so as not to become lost in the labyrinth of white. They were nearing the bottom level of the building, both hoping that they would find Alec there, as they had heard nothing of him being in the upper levels. That would be a signal that Alec had agreed to Valentine's terms, or was negotiating those terms. Neither Isabelle, nor Magnus had any suspicion that it would be the case.

An echoing of footsteps sounded their alarm, both stiffening at the sound before swiftly slipping through a side hall, wary of the person approaching. Magnus kept one eye on the hall, as to determine who it was that was walking by. Earlier they had stumbled upon Jace, who looked on edge as he emerged from the lowest level, eyes scurrying one way and another, as if he were being followed, or suspicious of being followed. It took a strong glance from Magnus to stop Isabelle from running to Jace, her brother whom she remembered so fondly. It killed him inside to watch as her shoulders slumped and her posture deflated.

_Tell me no more stories_

_And I'll tell you no lies_

_No one wants to hurt me_

_But everybody tries_

_And if you think that I've been waiting_

_For my planets to align_

_It's time you go on_

A shock of black hair and the glint of blue eyes was all Magnus needed to reach out just far enough to pull Alec into where Isabelle and Magnus were concealed.

"Magnus! Isabelle!" Alec whispered, not willing to let his voice carry out too far and get caught.

"How did you get up here?" Izzy asked, "We thought you would be-"She hesitated when she caught his slit lip and the contusions that were darkening on his neck and cheekbone.

"I was, but Jace," he hesitated, "I think he's going to leave. He left the door unlocked, on purpose. I think I convinced him Izzy," he looked up at Magnus and kissed him chastely on the mouth, "I knew you'd come."

_Get your things, get up, get out, get out, get out_

_I'm doing fine, yeah yeah_

_Tell me no more stories_

_And I'll tell you no lies_

_No one wants to hurt me_

_But everybody tries_

_And if you think that I've been waiting_

_For my planets to align_

_It's time you go on_

**Line Break/Line Break/Line Break/Line Break/Line Break/Line Break/**

"You realize what you're saying, don't you Jace? It's near treason, and it's, I can't believe this, I thought this was what you wanted," Clary was watching as Jace paced the floor, eyes green and wide.

"I think Alec's right. And I know what's going to happen once we do it but," Jace stopped and walked over to where Clary was sitting on their bed, he took her hands in his, "Are you happy here?" He seriously asked.

Clary hesitated, "I-I don't know. There are things I miss that I can't-"

"Your art," Jace said in understanding.

Clary nodded, "I miss drawing, and painting, but I don't need them if it's not what's-"

"Clary," Jace breathed, "You loved art, so much. You were so good at it, amazing. You- you wouldn't have to give that up. Even if the Hellions win, there's no sure way to know that you could do that again. I want you to be happy."

"Alec and Isabelle are there."

Jace nodded.

"I miss them too."

Jace nodded again, and they both squeezed each other's hands.

Clary nodded, "Okay then," she exhaled out, "Okay," a smile, "Let's do this."

_Get your things, get up, get out_

_I'm doing fine, yeah yeah_

_Tell me no more stories_

_And I'll tell you no lies_

_No one wants to hurt me_

_But everybody tries_

_And if you think that I've been waiting_

_For my planets to align_

_It's time you go on_

**Line Break/Line Break/Line Break/Line Break/Line Break/Line Break/**

Heavy footsteps sounded in the halls above them, shouts of orders resonating to their level.

"Magnus, Isabelle, we've got to go now," Alec said, gripping onto Magnus's arm when they both nodded.

"Don't worry, we'll find Jace and Clary if they fall. They'll need time to recuperate and get used to the new feeling of their wings," Alec only nodded and let himself be transported back."

**Line Break/Line Break/Line Break/Line Break/Line Break/Line Break/**

_Get your things, get up, get out_

_I'm doing fine, yeah yeah_

_Tell me no more stories_

_And I'll tell you no lies_

_No one wants to hurt me_

_But everybody tries_

Their wings were pulled back from the force of gravity, the wind lacerating their skin while it sang Heaven in their ears. Any conscious movement to right themselves snapped bone. Feathers danced around them like a cyclone, blackening and burning as they were ripped from their place. The warm liquid dripping from their backs grew in intensity as it was heated with the fires from Hell, boiling and scarring flesh and bone.

_And if you think that I've been waiting_

_For my planets to align_

_It's time you go on_

_Get your things, get up, get out_

_I'm doing fine, yeah yeah_

_Yeah, yeah_

_-Rose Red_

_Emilie Autumn_

Reply to:

Reply to September Brogan


End file.
